I Hate My Life
by BeautifulyTaintedRed
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a rich, shy, feeble 15 year old with a bad childhood which very much affects his daily life. His dad, Fugaku Uchiha abuses him daily, while his mother, Mikoto, stands and watches in the background unable to do anything. Sasuke then meets a blonde hair kid who doesn't seem to leave him be, it's almost as if he's attached to him.
1. Chapter 1

I Hate My Life: Chapter 1

**Summary****: Sasuke Uchiha, a rich, shy, feeble 15-year-old with a bad childhood which very much affects his daily life. His dad, Fugaku Uchiha abuses him daily, while his mother, Mikoto, stands and watches in the background unable to do anything. Sasuke then meets a blonde hair kid who doesn't seem to leave him be, it's almost as if he's attached to him.**

**NaruSasu**

**A/N****: Kind of got this idea from one of my friend's whose life is somewhat what's here written. Well I hope you enjoy this :) Oh and btw Sasuke is somewhat OOC, just warning to you all.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF NARUTO**

"Ding! Ding-" Sasuke turned off his alarm still half asleep in his huge king sized navy blue bed. Sasuke's room was like a room for a king; although he never felt like a king anyways. He got up and stretched out his skinny arms and legs then walked over to the dark blue curtains besides his bed and opened it which brought a blinding light to his dark eyes.

"Ahh!" he fell backwards landing on his butt, "California... too bright. Why did we move again..."Sasuke has moved 5 times now, he felt like he's been all around the world, which he's practically done. He's been in California now for a month now and isn't quite used to the morning sun.

After the 15-year-old had quit-ted his whining he begun his morning routine which is 5 days of the week:

1. Take out school uniform

2. Brush teeth then shower

3. Put on clothes

4. Pray silently to himself hoping there's a God out there somewhere who will hear his prayer

5. Stepping outside of his room, which has always been a huge challenge for him

The raven haired kid stepped out of his room and looked below where his parents were. Fugaku watching the news channel. Mikoto making breakfast. _Just need to make sure dad doesn't see me._

Sasuke then tip-toed down the long snaky staircase then into the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast.

As Sasuke's mom flipped a pancake, she notice her son, crouched down and packing food up into his backpack behind her. "Ah, Morning hun," She smiled. Sasuke couldn't help it but to smile back. He liked his mom a lot. Her long hair black hair, the way she makes her food, her nice sweet smell of vanilla perfume when she'd embraced him in her arms, and especially her contagious smile. Really, you just can't help it but to grin back.

Mikoto then frowned,"Sasuke, I really wish you could talk back me again... I miss your voice. But anyways, hurry off to school before your father sees you." His mom then put a bento lunch into his backpack and zipped it up. "It's lunch." She then pecked Sasuke on the cheek and gave him a signal to leave the back door.

Sasuke took a big deep breath once he got outside, "Sorry mom... I'm never going to talk again ever after that day..." he shook the traumatizing thought out of his head of his childhood then ran down the quiet street to the bus station.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today." Kakashi Sensei said. Murmurs filled within the classroom of freshmen. Sasuke who sat in the back row of the class just continued reading on of his favorite series from an author he loves. Yes, Sasuke is a very studious kid, but doesn't talk much at school even to his best friend, Sakura Haruno, who sits in the front of the classroom and is one of the popular girls in the Sensei then told the new kid to come into the classroom.

All of a sudden the classroom has quieted down as the new kid appeared into the classroom. Sasuke set his book down to take a look. _Blonde spiky hair, Ray-Ban shades over his eyes. _Sasuke thought.

"May you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Girls fainted right after he said his name.

_Yup, hate guys like these. Take their looks as an advantage to get girls. Scumbag._

"Sasuke may you please raise your hand? Naruto will be sitting next to you from now on."_ ...Can my day get any worse? Oh, wait... it already has._ The whole class filled in awe of girls, Sasuke raised his hand nonchalantly and continued to read his book. Naruto came over and sat next to him. _Great, now all the attention will be in the back of the class._

"So, your name is Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him, but Sasuke with no reply kept on reading, "Are you deaf, bro?" Still no answer. Suddenly Naruto got a hold of Sasuke's head and made it so he was looking straight at Naruto.

Sasuke dropped his book on his desk and began to tremble violently. He didn't like being touched anyway and how, those scarring memories in his head has basically draped his brain like a thunderstorm.

"Hey, are you-" The raven haired male pushed Naruto away with such force that he fell over his desk making a loud _BOOM! _Without thinking he then grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the classroom leaving his book behind.

He went to the bathroom to cool off. "Ahh..." Sasuke splashed his face a couple of times with sink water and looked into the mirror. He saw some old fading scars on his neck and a small one his upper lip. Sasuke was surprised that he pushed the new kid, but then again he should learn to keep his hands to himself. It was just self-defence.

A sudden image of his dad glaring at him appeared before him in the mirror. Sasuke almost choked on his own spit, "No! Go away!" He punched the glass mirror and before he knew it, his hand already covered in blood as well with shards of glass sticking out. He dropped to his knees breathing heavily.

Sasuke wanted to die, but he doesn't want to at the same time. There's nobody there to help him out, but his frighten mother and his best friend who he can't bring words to. Afraid to make the same mistake. _God, if you're really out there. Send something to me, an angel, anything! So please, please do because I'm scared... I'm weak._

* * *

"Sasuke, hurry up! You're always last on the mile run, even Choji can outrun you..." Yelled the PE coach.

"Hey!" Choji said offended.

Sasuke isn't typically fit, but enough that he can run a mile. Some girls quietly spoke among themselves about how cute Sasuke was, although they wished he could talk. Once he finished the mile run a pink haired chick came up to him and gave him a towel.

"Better than giving up." Sakura scratched her head, "Um what was going on this morning? I heard a loud boom, then before I knew it you were gone and the new Blondie was on the ground. Oh wait... it's not like you'll reply." She frowned. Sasuke intently focused on Sakura's eyes.

Sakura stiffened, "I wish you could tell me your problems, and why you suddenly stopped talking to people as if they're strangers... it's more like you're a stranger Sasuke," _Ouch, that hurt, _"I feel like we aren't even friends anymore! I miss the old you... now... now you're just..."

"What up?" Naruto decided to join the conversation at the wrong time which made Sakura walk away head down in disinterest. The blond shook his head in disapproval "Tsk, tsk, tsk. So, you're a heartbreak? Ah, well never mind that. Here." Sasuke took the book from his hand in relief, "I know you're not much of a talker,"Naruto leaned closer to his ear, "but I know you're secretly saying 'OMG THANK YOU MISTER HOT STUFF!'"

Sasuke sucked up a chuckle that Naruto unfortunately heard. Naruto smiled and stuffed his hands into his gym shorts and walked away from Sasuke.

"Sorry, but the ladies call for me. By the way, sorry for whatever I did to make you upset this morning. To be honest, I seriously don't want to be your arch nemesis. You're a cool guy. I want to get to know you better. Farewell."

He waved his hand as he walked away. Sasuke stared in amazement. It was the first time someone has ever gotten him back something he forgot or lost. He watched as the blond slowly became one with the sun's affinity and dissolved. _God, you sent me the right angel, with the wrong face. Take him back to heaven, I beg of you!_

* * *

Sasuke opened his bento lunch from his mom which was nicely put together, just for HIM. "Yo" Naruto munched on one of his rice balls and sat on across from Sasuke, he didn't mind. He then found a note in his lunchbox and began to read it.

_"LOL._

_ -Love Mom."_

_The hell..? _Sasuke thought. As he stared in confusion at the letter, curiosity on Sasuke's face took the best of Naruto, so he leaned over enough to see what was on the letter.

"Lol, LOL." Naruto laughed. "Haha, I think she's trying to say 'Lots of Love' although it means, 'Laugh out Loud.' Parents... LOL." He laughed as twice as hard. "Haha.. sorry."

Sasuke continued to eat his lunch, though he felt uncomfortable since Naruto was watching him eat.

"Um, don't mind me. Um, so um." Naruto began think of something to say, "I love the way you eat. Uh, scratch that. So... do you have any siblings? I wonder if they're all just like you, that would be HILARIOUSLY... not funny. Um, please don't take any offense to that."

Sasuke shook his head, at least thats what he thought. Naruto begun to think he was making an connection with him. But Sasuke really thought, of all the people he'd talk to in the school why him. He's gorgeous and can run for president without saying anything, but smiling.

Sasuke just wanted to be alone.

* * *

As the day went on, Sasuke just began to become annoyed with Naruto around. And when it was finally time to go home thats when Sasuke begun to praise the Lord, but...

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto ran down the street to catch up with him, "Cool, we live the same way." _GREAT, just PERFECT. _

"Well I turn this way, see ya tomorrow! And not to sound stalkerish or anything, I already know where you live, so I'd like you visit you one day. I know this is all of a sudden, but hey, we're already great friends!" He ran off leaving Sasuke in a state of shock.

After about 10 minutes, Sasuke has arrived home. He took his house keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He peeked inside to make sure nobody was there then stepped in when he thought it was safe. His dad was standing right next to him, not saying anything, but tapping one foot impatiently.

"Where are your greetings?" His father asked.

Sasuke shut the front door and kept silent.

"You fucked up child." He grumbled. Fugaku grabbed Sasuke's right arm and dragged him into the kitchen. He then turned on the stove. "Aren't you gonna say something you piece of shit?" He raised Sasuke's hand over that hot stove.

"No..."

"What was that?"

"NO! STOP!"

Fugaku slammed his hand on the stove, then Sasuke screamed in agony, but was able to sock his father in the stomach making him off-balance. He ran, but his father got a hold of him and begun to beat him up. The last words Sasuke could hear was, "Stop! You're going to kill my son!" Then he blackouted.

A few hours later Sasuke found himself in his bed. He tried to get up, but he winced in pain and lied back down. His right hand was wrapped in a bandage, he was very thankful for that cause he really didn't want to see what it looked like. He decided to tune in on what his parents were yelling about downstairs.

"Why did you do that! This time, you nearly killed him!" Mikoto yelled.

"He needs to respect his elders."

"You're just scaring him, that's why he doesn't talk to me or you anymore. What kind of father are you!?"

"If can't simply reply, I'll force words out of him another way, like you just saw earlier, he spoke."

"You don't understand... remember to my first son? He ran away." She cried, "Because of you. We called the police, he was nowhere to be found... Then when Sasuke grew a little older, you completely shut him down. I don't want him to run away like he did... I really miss him..." Her voice died away.

Sasuke covered his ears, he didn't want to hear anymore of this. After finding out he did have an older brother, he wondered why he left him. Left him to die slowly in this household.

Sasuke became teary eyed. "Sasuke," He heard his mom come in and she saw his red puffy eyes. She sat down next to him on his bed and reached out a hand to his face, "I..." He immediately slapped it away. And faced his back on her. He hated how his mother wouldn't do anything to help him. And why she never called the cops on Fugaku for child abuse? Sasuke can't call the cops on him because every phone in the house was anti-sasuke, so an alarm would go off. Was it for the money? Or because she still loved him over his only son dying slowly everyday? Sasuke finally had it and sat up in his bed even though his body was overwhelmingly in pain, he had to do it.

"Leave me the fuck alone! Get out of my room! I hate you!" He glared at his mother shocked mother.

"Sasuke.." Once again, she reached out a hand to him, but Sasuke threw something at her as a warning.

"Get the fuck out of here! You're nothing but a fucking stranger to me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Mikoto put her face into her hands and left the room, locking it before she shut the door.

_I'm really the stranger here..._

The raven haired boy fell back against his pillows and stared at his ceiling wearily as his head begun to spin. He dreamt of his traumatizing childhood, a day, which he wished not to remember.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please review, and tell me what you think so far! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I Hate My Life: Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Thank you to those who are staying in tune. Lol. And to apologize, I'm in school, hard to keep up with this. But I'm planning on posting 3 times a week ^^**

XXX

Sasuke dreamt that he was in his old house and was that spunky, popular 8-year-old kid that everyone loved. He had a ton of friends and was always willing to help people all the time even if it was for the most ridiculous reasons.

He met his best friend, Sakura by a candy shop helping bargain for a candy bar with just one penny! Sasuke just basically made up a story, so he could get it for her.

One night, he was playing on the play structure with his friends on a weekend past 11 by accident. His friends family members didn't really care what time they got home as long as they got home, which Sasuke thought was quite old for the age of a little kid.

"Bye guys, I gotta go home!"

"Already?!" One pouted.

He sighed, "Yeah.. I kinda forgot I'm supposed to get home by 9..." Sasuke ran off back to his house. Minutes later there was police cars all around his house, he wondered what was going on.

The little 8-year-old stepped into the house avoiding the police men, and found his dad shaking really bad as if he's going to explode any minute.

"Dad...?"

He turned his head around so fast, his neck cracked. He just glared at Sasuke, then got up and told the policemen to leave. Once they left. Fugaku gazed at his son with such anger Sasuke wanted to cry.

"You stupid boy! Where have you been? It's past 11."

"I was at the play-"

"I told you that you must come back home at 9, no more than that!"

"But I forgot!"

"Shut up! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?" He came up and slapped Sasuke across the face. Tears eventually emerged from his eyes and ran down his face.

"I forgot! Mistakes happen! Geez..." Fugaku became really pissed and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"Don't you ever talk back to me. You hear me?"

"I don't care, you're not the boss of me." He spoke under his breath.

His dad just had it and dragged him into a room and did the most scariest things to him, for hours locked up in there. No escape, no hope, nothing. His mom was on a business trip, so there's no way she could've witness any of this.

The next morning Sasuke woken up in the dark room he was and realized he was locked in. He remembered what happened last night, he dragged himself to a dark corner and cried.

The door creaked open he saw his dad set down a plate of crackers and a cup of water filled half way.

He looked at his dad to say something, but he couldn't he was afraid of talking back to his dad. Instead, he stood up and ran out from the room. Sasuke knew what he was going to do, he was going to trap in him that room forever so he could die.

"Come after me, chicken!" Sasuke teased, then fled out the door.

Sasuke wasn't sure if his dad was going to come after him, but he kept on running. Finally he arrived at a lake where and became really tried. He sat by the lake close enough so he could see his reflection.

Minutes later, he heard footsteps behind him and bam! He was pushed into the lake. Sasuke couldn't swim so he struggled enough to see who did it to him and drowned.

Hours have passed by and Sasuke has awoken in a hospital bed. It was about around 3AM in the morning, and it was pitch black outside, but the light in his room made it bright almost as day time.

"May I come in?" Someone knocked on the door.

No reply.

The door opened to a stranger. He wore a nice navy blue trench coat, and looked so familiar to Sasuke, thinking about it just hurt his head.

He was no older than 15, that was for sure. He walked up to Sasuke who reacted fast and hid under his bed covers shaking like a scared animal. The stranger patted his head.

"Sorry." He said gloomily, then left the room leaving Sasuke confused.

* * *

"Ahh!" Sasuke shot up from his bed and thought he broke his spine. "My God..." He ran a hand through his hair in relief that it was only a dream, just visions of his childhood.

He got out of bed and fell onto the carpet. He then realized that his dad brought him to a weaker state from last night. Sasuke dragged himself to his door to open it but it was locked.

His dad did it on purpose to trap him in the room. The lock to the door was on the other side of the door, therefore, he couldn't get out.

_Fuck... I hate my life. _

**I know this one is kinda short :x The next one will be longer. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

I Hate My Life: Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Thanks for the reviews! ;)**

* * *

"Bew, bew bew! HAHAHA! Take that! And a bit of this...! And that, my good people, is Naruto world. Okay, on to the next one!" Naruto was playing Call of Duty Black Ops 2 at 5AM in the morning while video chatting with a few friends on Facebook.

"I hate Naruto World..." Muttered one of his friends on the video chat.

"Don't be a hater!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure... Well I gotta go get some shut-eye."

"Alrighty, see ya later man." Kiba logged off of facebook leaving him with one other person. Naruto paused his game to talk. "So hows it going, my lovely Hinata?" He winked at her and her face flushed in a million different shades of red.

"Uh, fine I guess."

"Good, good, good. Um, do you want to go out later? Like, since it's Friday we could probably go biking on some random path here in LA. Or we could go on a date? Actually let's go on a date. I want to talk to you more." Naruto beamed and wriggled his eyebrows at her. She passed out eventually just leaving him staring at her tidy room. _Aww, no fun. _

"Naruto! Why are you awake at this time?" He her his angry mother coming near his room. _SHOOT! _He threw his laptop into his closet and turned off his PS3, which he got really pissed about it since he didn't save his game, then jumped into his bed.

The door opened.

"Naru-"

"Yes I'm good. Oh, yes right there... keep going don't stop..!" He pretended to be talking in his sleep saying random sentences. Eventually it creeped out his sleepy mother then left.

"Hah."

* * *

"Sasuke... Sasuke?" Kakashi Sensei called for roll call. Apparently he wasn't here today. "Maybe Sasuke caught the flu, he hasn't been here for 4 days so far..."

He continued roll call.

"Naruto?"

"Here!"

Naruto glanced at the empty desk besides him. _Something doesn't feel right... _He shook his head. _What the heck am I thinking? I really shouldn't get involved with him._

After Kakashi Sensei finished roll called, they begun Language Arts, Naruto's most hated class.

"Everyone get into partners, you guys will be reading Lord of the Flies, from page 60 and finish chapter 4."

The kids got up in the classroom and began partnering with others. A stream of girls came to Naruto wanting to be his partner, and holding out gifts as well, but Naruto, confused, wanted to be the pink haired girl's partner, he had to. He apologized to all the stunning miss wannabe Barbie dolls, and along with denying the gifts and stood in front of Sakura's desk facing her with magnificence.

"Wanna be partners?"

The pink haired beauty rolled her emerald eyes.

"I take that as a yes. Let's read out in the hallway."

"Why?"

"Just because- Yo teach, can pinky and I read in the hallway?" He nodded his head as he was reading a book that seemed to interest him more than speaking in words to reply Naruto.

"Leggo!" He grabbed her arm and went into the hallway, "Okay..."

The girl slammed Naruto against the wall grabbing him by the neck, "DON'T EVER IN YOUR LIFE IF YOU EVER WANT TO STILL BE ALIVE, GIGGLY GAGGING FLIRTING WITH OTHER GIRLS, CALL ME PINKY. YOU HEAR ME?!"

She tightened her grip and Naruto knew soon right away if he didn't reply, he'd be seeing heaven sooner than he thought. Frantically, he nodded his head, then she let go and slid down the wall with her back against it and picked up the book.

Naruto sat down next to her being extremely cautious with his word choice now. "Are you Sasuke's girlfriend? If you are, I feel sorry for the guy."

She glared at him, "No. And what do you mean by,'I feel sorry for the guy'?"

"Haha," he laughed nervously, "Nothing in particular. What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"The name suits you."

Suddenly, she looked down in the dumps and Naruto panicked, "Thats what he said..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She closed her eyes, then opened them to look at Naruto's blue ones, "There's a reason why you wanted to be my partner, right?"

_Damn, she's sharper than my No.2 pencil. _"Yes, it's about Sasuke."

"What about him? He never talks to me anymore, nor tells me a darn thing. What do you want to know?"

"Hmm... I know there's something wrong with him. For some reason, I feel like I should help him."

She shook her head, "How will you be able to help him? Besides, it's not like he'll say anything to you..."

"He will, I assure you of that. I AM A HANDSOME ANGEL; THEREFORE NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO RESIST TALKING TO ME! You've become a victim of mine, my dear Sakura."

"Oh, shut up."

"Do you like Sasuke?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I know you do." He leaned closer into Sakura's face, "It's almost, it's as almost as if I can feel it..." He touched her arm and ran it down to the palm of her hand.

"Don't touch me like that!" She slapped Naruto leaving a handprint on his face that throbbed with pain.

Sakura got up, annoyed and walked to their classroom's door and put her hand on the knob, "It would be nice if you could actually go see why he's never spoken, and could you do me a favor?"

"Hmm?" Naruto rubbed his sore cheek. The pink beauty turned her head around to look at Naruto. She was blushing, "Can you tell Sasuke, that is if you get to see him, that I really like him..." After the last word, she threw a pink box small out of her school uniform pocket at Naruto and she rushed into the classroom.

He read the box: _**For Sasuke**_.

_I swear, girls are the most weirdest homo sapiens ever made for mankind. _

* * *

Naruto went into the lunch line and decided to have a hamburger with fries and ranch. He also stealthily stuck a few more wrapped hamburgers and some chips into his backpack for no particular reason.

"Yo, Naruto! Over here, sit with us today!"

"Okay!" He beamed as he came to the lunch table. As he sat down he frowned as he looked at all the people at the table. _What in the blue hell? There's only guys sitting here. No fun._

"What's up Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Hah, nothing." He began to eat his hot lunch, "Kiba..."

"Oh, sorry. Everyone please introduce yourself to Naruto. Let's start with you." He pointed to a guy with long dark hair, and interesting white eyes.

_A blind man?_

He looked at Naruto as if he could read him mind. Naruto apologized to him mentally, "I'm Neji Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you." Neji reached out a hand to shake with him. Reluctant, Naruto shook hands with him.

"Likewise... wait a minute... you're a Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, it's that a problem?"

"Uh, no... well you see I'm dating a Hyuuga... Hinata."

"No wonder she's been in good spirits lately. Naruto, I'm warning you. Make sure you take good care of her, otherwise-"

"Ok, ok. Enough chit-chat," Kiba interrupted saving Naruto's butt, "Next person."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Oh, so you're that fatty that Sasuke couldn't beat. Impressive."

Choji seemed to fluster up in anger, "Fatty?"  
Scared of what the results might be coming Naruto's, way he quickly replied, "Nooo, you misheard me. I said chatty flamboyant young hot stunner."

"Oh, so you sw-"

"Haha, no."

"By the way, are you going to eat that?"

Naruto looked at his lunch tray and only took one bite of his hamburger, leaving his fries and ranch alone. "They guilty pleasure is all your's pal." He pushed his tray over to him and happily ate. _ What a fat kid._

"I'm Shikamaru." Said the plain kid.

_This guy seems smart._ Naruto nodded his head.

"Shino Aburame." The guy was covered from head to toe, even wearing his school uniform. Naruto thought it was strange, but went along with it.

"Well, thats about it. Oh, there's also Sai and Gaara," Kiba added, "You might see them around."

"Cool."

"Dude, do you have plans tonight? We're all planning on coming to your house tonight and stay the night over."

"Sorry, I do. You guys can come over on Saturday. Ya'll give me a call when you're coming."

Everyone at the table cheered in agreement, "What are you doing tonight?" Kiba asked curious.

"Well, I was going to go on a date with Hinata, but seems like I'm gonna cancel that."

Neji stood up and right when he was about to say a word, Shikamaru and Choji held him down, "Um..."

"Dude! Cancel a date with Hinata, TODAY? Something serious must being going on if you're going to be doing that bro. And I mean it."

"Uh." Naruto hesitated not knowing what kiba meant by "today" it was just like every any other normal day... Right? "I just have to run an errand, y'know. For my mom, and it will take all day after school."

"Oh really? So what is the errand?"

_Dammit! Kiba is seriously getting onto me. As a man, there's always a limit to how much you'd be wanting to tell your friends._ "Ding! Ding!"

"Oh why look at the time! Gotta hurry to math, then after that, art." _God bless you lunch bell, you've really saved my bacon! _

As the day has gone on, Naruto was making sure he avoided Kiba and his other friends, he didn't want to be spilling out anymore plans of his evening. He was just going to go see Sasuke.

* * *

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!"

"Yes! School is finally out!" Naruto ran out from his art class down the hall to and out the school doors and met Hinata standing there, "Oh, hello beautiful." He blew a kiss at her, Hinata flinched.

"And hello h-handsome." She blushed. Naruto smirked.

"About our date, can we replan it? Something has just come up."

The dark-haired girl frowned and nodded, "I don't mind."

"Great! Thank you so much! See ya later!" He gave Hinata a great huge hug, and left her there in a gloomy daze.

* * *

"Ok, I know for sure that this is Sasuke's street... but which is his house?" He glanced at all the huge mansions before for him, "Darn it! I shouldn't have lied to Sasuke that I knew where he lived! I could've asked... That it! thats what I'll do."

Naruto went from door to door asking where the Uchiha's mansion was. All of the houses he's been to so far were fails, "Guess this isn't a social neighborhood," he muttered. Finally, he stumbled a upon a house that read in bold letters, "UCHIHA" and wondered why all the people hadn't known where the house was.

He came up to the door and rang it several times. No one answered, "There's no way Sasuke is out of the house! He wouldn't skip school for no reason either." Naruto noticed a note on the door that read:

"_**Sorry, out of town on vacation for a week. (2/10 - 2/16)"**_

"Today is the 14th... so Sasuke was gone for about 4 days... what the heck?" Naruto knocked on the door, "Sasuke! I know you're in there, so open up!"

Naruto looked up and saw a balcony, but the window was shut with dark blue curtains from the inside. "Hmm... Guess I'll be climbing that tree."

Naruto wished he was superman so he could fly onto the balcony. He was standing on a branch nearby the balcony.

"God, please, if I die today jumping from this branch... no never mind. I'm not going to die. Not today. I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Naruto "flew" from the branch and onto the balcony safely, "Hah."

"Now the door." He looked at it, hoping he didn't come here all for nothing. "Open sesame!" He opened the door surprised it was left open. Naruto's jaw dropped as he opened the door and locked it behind himself. A beautiful large king size bed with navy blue covers, which were not fixed up, and a large open space. A tv hung to the wall in front of the bed like a mile away and a nice little desk off to the side.

"A room fit for a king." He said proudly. As soon as he said that he heard some groaning, he walked over to the side of the bed near the door and there he had found the king lying on the floor, "Sasuke?" He looked awfully weak and his bones seemed more visible than usual, "Who the..."

* * *

Sasuke munched on the hamburgers that Naruto gave for him while he sat in his bed. Naruto off the side, standing near him just watched him eat. _Glad I saved those, heh._

"So Sasuke, actually, what happened? You were gone from school for many days and has something been bothering you lately? You're really quiet, and there must be something going on in your life that you don't want to tell anyone, but keep to yourself, right?"

Hesitantly, Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Answer me, please. I.. I really care for you, and I'm not sure why I am." Naruto sat on his lap and hugged him, "Please, Sasuke. Please talk to me. I want to help you." Naruto heard Sasuke beginning to cry into his chest. Naruto rubbed his back as he did so, "You don't have to keep anything in anymore Sasuke, you can tell me everything."

"I-It's so hard." Sasuke spoke. Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he heard Sasuke's voice for the first time. He relieved him from the hug and his hand were now on either sides of his shoulders. Their faces were so close, Naruto could feel the dark-haired one's shaky breath. _He's just way too cute._

Emotion got a hold of Naruto as he leaned into further for his lips he seeked.

_**Ba-Dum.**_

Naruto snapped out of his daze and backed away from him and stood a few feet away, "I, um... I'm so sorry."

He looked at the blushing dark-haired male who bent his head forward then looked at him confused.

_Shoot. What's going on with me?_

"For what?"

"Uh, nothing. Never mind." _Phew, thank God he didn't realize what I was attempting to do... _"I'm glad I've actually heard your voice for the first time. You have a sexy voice."

"...thanks? And well... it's actually all thanks to you. You made me cry."

"Huh? How?"

Sasuke sighed and looked out from his window, "I don't know, you're just strange trying to get me to talk to you." He covered his face with a hand, "You've done things for me that nobody's done to help me, not even a bit for years. I'm very grateful."

"Heh. No problem man, besides I couldn't get you off of my mind for one second, I knew I just had to do something to help you out."

"What?"

_God, am I cursed with a blabber mouth?_

"Nothing. Let's get down to the real reason I'm here."Naruto crouched down besides the bed where Sasuke lied, "Tell me everything, and if you need to stop to breath. Do so."

Sasuke begun and told Naruto everything from his childhood and why he was acting the way he was.

"Thats horrible..." Naruto took out his cell phone, "I'm going to call your dad on the cops."

"No, please don't."

"Why not?"

"Just don't, not today..." Naruto could tell he wanted to do it himself one day when he thinks he should.

"Well, do you have phone? We could keep in touch."

"No."

"A computer?"

"No."

"...I see. Oh before I forget, This is from Sakura, she wanted me to give this to you." I Gave him the pink box, then he frowned after when he opened it, "What is it?"

"Nothing." He put the box off to the side, "It's Valentines Day today-"

"What...? Really? SHOOT!" Naruto remembered Hinata frowning when he left school earlier, she had thought the day was planned for something romantic. "Sorry I have to go now."

"Why?" Sasuke frowned which made Naruto feel bad.

"It's really complicated and stuff." Naruto headed for Sasuke's door and wouldn't open. He pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket and freed the door open. _God bless bobby pins!_ He kissed it and put it into his pocket. "See you around, and by the way. You should come over to my place tomorrow. I live 3 blocks north from where you live and in the neighborhood I live in an orange house. You'll see it right away, I hope you come!"

Naruto rushed out the door, hoping Hinata isn't depressed.

**Thanks again for reading, and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

I Hate My Life: Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Thanks once again for reading! And reviews, I love them! :)**

* * *

Once Naruto got out of Sasuke's house, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hinata's number.

"Come on... answer." He begged quietly to himself. The call went on voice mail, "Dang it! Why am I so blind, no wonder all those girls wanted me to take their gifts today... Oh shoot, Neji, he gave me a warning about making Hinata cry or something..."

Naruto ran to Hinata's house.

"Ding dong!" He pressed on the door bell. Silence for a few seconds then a girl with long black hair and creamy white eyes appeared before Naruto.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, then he tried again, "Hinata, I'm so sorry. About the date, you probably thought it was planned for just this day, right?"

Hinata's eyes widen, "Y-you mean, you didn't know it was Valentines Day today?"

He shook his head and lowered it in shame, "Yeah, I didn't know. I just thought today was a good day then something came up and I canceled it, but then I remembered your face being sad."

Hinata took his hands and smiled, "It's alright. No worries," She beamed, "And, um, what made you cancel our date that was supposed to be today?"

_Nooooo, this must be a curse!_ "Uh.. well..."

"Oh, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine. I was just curious."

_Thank the heavens!_

"Ah, ok. Thanks. Well I came here so we can just go out and do something. Afterall, it's Valentines Day and I don't want you to be alone."

Hinata blushed then, nodded, "I'll be back in about 15 minutes, let me get ready."

"Okay."

She shut her door leaving Naruto outside. He yawned and stretched out his arms, "Great that problem was fixed." Naruto then saw someone jogging down the sidewalk towards his direction, the person smiled.

"Hey Naruto!"

It was Sakura in neon yellow running shorts and wearing a green hoodie which brought out her eyes.

"'Sup! Didn't know you live around here, geez everyone lives so close to one another."

She took a minute to catch her breath, "I actually don't live around her. I live like 10 miles away from here.

"...what?" Naruto said astonished, "How can you run so far?"

She giggled, "I took the train to get to this area. I love running around here because of the beaches."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, did you see him?"

"Him? Who?"

Sakura facepalmed, "Sasuke, did you get to see him?"

"Sasuke...? Oh yeah! That guy." Naruto's face turned red as he remembered almost kissing him.

Sakura raised and eyebrow,"You're face is all red. Did something happen... between you two?"

_Oh no! _

"Us? No. NEVER. Hahaha..." Naruto lied.

"Um, were you able to talk to him, Mr. Handsome Angel?"

"Yeah, I actually did get to talk to him, he told me everything about his life and why he was acting that way."

Tears filled in Sakura's eyes as Naruto kept on talking, "I'm so happy, thank you Naruto. And um..." She fidgeted with her fingers Naruto immediately knew something bad was gonna happen, "Did you tell him...?"

"Tell what?"

"You forgot?"

"Forget what?"

Sakura flared up in anger, then calmed down herself, "Well, did you at least give him the pink box?"

"Uh," Naruto checked his pockets to be safe, "Yeah, yes I did."

"Thanks, well, it's getting dark, I should get going home. Oh give me your number by the way while we're still here. On Monday, you, me. We're going to have a long chat since there's no school that day."

"Huh? Whyyyyyyy?"

"About Sasuke, you're going to tell me everything."

"Why not over the phone?"

"Because I want to see you in person."

They both exchanged numbers.

Naruto grinned evilly, "Oh, so you must be attracted to my sexiness. Yep that must be it!"

"You wish." Sakura left the direction she came back from waving at Naruto and vanished within the bright sunset.

"Naruto, who was you talking to?"

Naruto jumped surprised to see Hinata that she was already there, "Oh, hey Hinata! How long have you been out here?"

"Just got out," She walked towards Naruto looking at him suspiciously, "who was that though? That girl with the pink hair."

"Oh, it's just a friend of mine. Anyways, we should do something."

* * *

Hinata suggested the movies. Ironic enough, the movie was similar to Naruto's life.

_What the heck am I watching. A person who's gay, has a girlfriend, and isn't sure if the guy he likes, likes him... what kind of messed up life it that? Oh wait..._ "Hinata, excuse me for a bit, I need to use the restroom."

She nodded then he left.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, "Stunning as ever." he told himself, "I can't be gay, am I? It was just he looked so cute then..."

He pounded a fist on the wall besides the mirror.

"I don't even feel the same about Hinata anymore. My feelings, they're all jumbled up. Ugh.. whatever."

He left the bathroom back to watch the movie with Hinata. After the movie was finished, Naruto wanted to go to Fry's, an electronic store with Hinata. She asked why, but he didn't reply.

Once they got there all that was on his mind was getting Sasuke a laptop and a cell phone.

He looked around for some good ones that will last a long time. "Ah ha!" He looked at a Galaxy 4S and decided to buy that for him. Then he went to go pick a case for him.

There was many cases, but he chose one that was a dark blue and in orange letters that read: _**I Love You**_

_Perfect! I'm glad they have my kind of taste here. Think I'll buy him a laptop another day. Too lazy to walk over to that section of the store._

Hinata was waiting for her date who was checking out the stuff he bought.

"Okay, Hinata. I'll walk you home."

She smiled and nodded as they left the store.

"So," Hinata began, "I feel like you're hiding something from me..."

Shocked a little, Naruto looked at her confused.

"Did you know you're very easy to read?"

_Gosh, darn it! Why doesn't that _surprise_ me?_

"Well, yeah. And I'm not hiding anything from you that is any of your concern! I promise."

They've arrived at Hinata's house. "Pinky swear?" She held out her pinky.

"Yeah pinky swear." They've locked pinkies for a moment. Naruto leaned down to kiss her, then stopped awkwardly and backed away,"S-sorry, I-"

"It's fine. Well I got to go, hope we can go out sometime soon again."

"Yeah..." She waved and enter her house. Naruto rubbed his temples then walked to his house.

* * *

"So, where have you been?" Asked his dad when he entered the house.

"Uh, went on a date with Hinata." Naruto took off his shoes and set the stuff he bought on a counter, "Is there any wrapping paper? And where's mom?"

"You should check in the basement, should be some there. And your mom is working, she'll be back by 11, so in about 3 hours."

"Okay."

Naruto took the stuff he bought and went into the basement to wrap it. He picked blue wrapping paper and topped it off with a silver bow."There we go!... This is ridiculous! Why do I feel a little kid?" He looked at the present he wrapped for Sasuke helplessly, "Oh, well."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

To be honest, Sasuke wanted Naruto to stay longer, and to talk more to him. He felt so comfortable with him now and loved it that he came for his rescue and everything he's done so far for him. Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto that his eyes were beautiful, but instead kept that thought to himself and tell him another time.

"He almost kissed me too," Sasuke put a finger to his lips and blushed, "Jesus... and he invited me over to his house tomorrow. First time anyone ever invited to anything in a while."

He looked at the box once more from Sakura and took out the note and read it once again:

"_**Sasuke, just to let you know... I really like you! So, I wish one day we could talk about it."**_

_It's not that I feel the same about you, you're just a friend. Nothing more than that._

Sasuke got out from bed and took a long bath thinking about what to wear when he goes to his house tomorrow. He himself wasn't sure why he was excited about it, but he really wanted to go. It might be one of those once in a lifetime chances he'll ever get from someone.

**Thank you for reading! And review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

My Life: Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Thank you for reading and staying in tune again! :)**

**And I do apologize for the long time to update .**

* * *

"What to wear..." Sasuke pondered about what shirt to wear. A nice blue sweater(although it's about 78 degrees Fahrenheit outside), or a white plain t-shirt.

He wanted to look nice since he was going to go to someones house, but not so much that he looked like a fashionista. Hastily, he threw aside both of the items and wore a thin dark blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of random jeans, "That should do I guess, although I don't know what Naruto is planning on doing at his house today..."

It was 7AM in the morning, Sasuke had already eaten breakfast, but bored and out of his mind. He didn't feel like showing up early to his house, besides he thought it would be really weird if he did since he was so excited about it.

Sasuke lied on his bed staring at the ceiling. He turned over onto his right side and fell asleep without a care in the world.

XXX

"Mmm..." The raven haired kid moaned as he woken up feeling more tired than he did this morning. Once he opened his eyes it almost shot out of his sockets, "7:29PM already? How do I sleep that long?" He yawned and rushed down snaky staircase and put on a pair of green converse and went out the door.

"He lives 3 blocks north in an orange house." He noted to himself as he ran. Sasuke got tired once he passed the second block and paused to rest, "Darn it." He huffed, then continued walking until he tripped and felt like he scraped his knee, but he didn't show any signs of pain.

_Argh! I hate myself so much! I can barely get to his dumb house without anything happening to me._

Diligently, he got up and continued his fierce journey to his destination, which was about a few seconds away.

"So this is the orange house?" Compared to Sasuke's house, Naruto's own was a bit smaller in height, but much wider. Sasuke gazed at the exterior of the house for a few minutes then lowered his eyes to the door bell and gulped.

As soon as he rang the doorbell, someone answered it immediately as if they were expecting someone.

"Sasuke! I thought you weren't going to come, which sadden me a bit. But you're here now. What took you so long? It's a quarter past 8."

_No, way! It took me that long to just walk over here? What the heck?_

"I kinda over slept." Replied Sasuke.

"Oh, I see. Ah! Sorry for keeping you outside, come on in. Everyone is around. I'll get back to you later, gotta do some stuff." Naruto rushed off leaving Sasuke to take off his shoes and meet the crowed community.

Loud music was playing in the living room where basically a bunch of guys were, watching two people play Halo.

One of the guys stretched his arms and leaned backwards to meet Sasuke's dark eyes. He had brown spiky hair like Naruto, but with two marks on either sides of his face. "I've never seen you before. Hey, guys! There's someone here." He yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Sasuke. Sasuke likes attention, but not this kind where it feels like people are ripping your soul out with their very own eyes.

"Hey you, come over here and join us. What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said as he came into the living room and took a seat on an empty sofa.

"Hmm... Oh! You're that guy in our school with the top grades! It's such an honor to see you in person, never, ever in my life have I seen you before. Oh by the way, my name is Kiba, and the others here are Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, and Sai."

Sasuke nodded.

"I see, you're not much of a talker, but we won't bite, so don't be afraid to speak or anything."

Sasuke forced a fake smile just to make everyone stop looking at him and continue with what they were doing. It's not that Sasuke is antisocial, he's just not really comfortable with such a big crowd of people so early.

"Yo," Someone whispered into his ear, Sasuke shivered and found out it was Naruto who was grinning and holding a couple of packs of unpopped popcorn in his hand, "you're probably uneasy now with such a crowd of people at the moment, I kinda felt bad that I left you there. Wanna come to my room? It's just down the hall." Sasuke had the choice of staying here with people he barely knew, or to go with Naruto which he thought it was a bad idea. But he went anyways with Naruto since he felt comfortable with him.

"Why do you have unpopped popcorn in your hand?" Sasuke finally asked the pondering thought in his head.

"To pop it of course," he opened his the door to his room letting Sasuke walk in first and closed the door behind him, "We're gonna watch a movie."

Naruto's room was about the size of his own, but with more stuff in it. He had a black couch and a nice marble coffee table in front of a 52 inch flat screen tv, which was about 10 or so feet in front of the bed. There was a lot of posters that hung on the wall. Naruto walked over to that seemed to be a microwave near the tv at the left corner on a granite counter. Besides it, there was a mini refrigerator. Sasuke noticed that around his bed there's a lot of clothes that lied everywhere on the cream orange carpet. He loved the color of the carpet that went nicely with his tan wall. It made it feel like a cozy place to just sleep and dream wonderfully for eternity.

"Ah Sasuke, please make yourself at home. Don't stand there by my door, it's not like I'm holding you captive."

Once again Sasuke felt like a stranger, he nodded and sat down on the couch and decided to watch Naruto as he prepared stuff in that mini kitchen of his.

"I like your room." Sasuke said to break the strange silence.

"Haha, thanks! Oh, by the way Sasuke. I hope I'm not taking you away from my other friends down out there... if you ever feel like you want to leave, feel free to..." His voice trailed off in a sad tone, which was quite confusing to Sasuke.

"It's fine. I like it here."

"Oh really?" He began to sound happy, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water is fine."

"Okay."

Minutes later Naruto came over with a bowl of popcorn and set it on the coffee table along with Sasuke's water which he set in front of him. Naruto choose to drink Pepsi. He picked a remote and clicked a button which dimmed the lights until it was completely dark.

"Do you have anything in particular you want to watch? I have a bunch we can watch on my Netflix account, so..."

He waited for an answer, Sasuke shook his head.

_I don't really watch any movies or tv, although I have one in my room._

"Okay then, I'll just choose something random."

After Naruto had done that, the movie had played.

Sasuke then recognized the movie, _White Chicks._ He had watched this before when he was really little but doesn't remember all of the parts specifically within the movie.

30 minutes into the movie Kiba came in, "Oh, so thats where Sasuke went... What are you guys doing?"

"Obviously watching a movie." Naruto replied annoyed.

"Okay, well we're watching a movie as well, was going to ask for you guys to join, but you 2 are having your own fun."

"Yep"

"Bye," Kiba shut the door, then Naruto stood up to go lock it, "Just so nobody disturbs us." This is what made Sasuke feel really uneasy.

Throughout the movie, Sasuke with fidget around with his hands uneasily which made Naruto look over him from time to time.

"Ah, Sasuke I have something for you."

"Huh?"

Naruto pulled out a present for him all wrapped up, he then handed it to him.

"Well, open it."

"Right..."

He began to rip off the wrapping paper. Once he finished, it showed a nice new Samsung Galaxy 4S with a case that read, _**I Love You**_.

_What the heck?_

Sasuke wanted to shrivel up and die in a hole. The phone must've been so expensive. Why would he buy such an expensive thing for him? "Thank you," He held out the phone to Naruto.

"Eh? But it's yours. I want you to have it."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled, "No, it's okay. I don't need it. Besides if I have a phone at my house and my dad finds out, I'll be dead before I even know it."

Naruto had an angry frown on his face, he shoved the phone to Sasuke, "Keep it. Just don't let him see it."

"But-"

"I want to keep in touch with you," Naruto put his hands over Sasuke's own which held the phone, "If you ever need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, just call me, or text me. And don't worry about getting my number, I put my number in there already so you don't have to worry. I'm your first contact."

"...Alright." He put the phone into his back pocket, then turned to face the movie, "Um... why are you doing this all for me?"

Naruto choked on his Pepsi. _Ah... maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Way to go Sasuke._

He wiped a hand across his mouth and looked at Sasuke sheepishly, "Cause I feel like I should? Is there anything wrong with that?"

Sasuke didn't reply and looked down at his lap. He just had a feeling that Naruto liked him, but he really doesn't know if he should ask him or just stay quiet for now, or even how to react to this. But since he is really easy to read it just makes it tempting for Sasuke. The main problem was that he wasn't sure if he liked Naruto himself.

Seconds later Sasuke was pushed onto his back on the couch. Naruto topping him made sure he had no escape.

Sasuke could see Naruto's amazing blue eyes from time to time as the screen flashed white or really bright colors. Then Sasuke realized he shouldn't be thinking about that.

"Sasuke, I..." As Naruto came down, Sasuke shut his eyes so tight that he thought his eyeballs were gonna explode inside. He grazed his lips. Sasuke could feel his face heating up.

_...My God, why is he doing this?_

Naruto swept down for another, Sasuke didn't react since his limbs now felt like jelly. This time Naruto's tongue got into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned when their tongues touched for the slightest moment.

Naruto begun to heat things up with just this second kiss still going on, he slipped one hand under Sasuke's shirt. His heart couldn't take it any longer. Sasuke grabbed his hand and turned his head away from Naruto's face so he was facing the tv.

"Just stop." He panted.

Naruto, surprised, withdrew from Sasuke and sat upright looking disappointed, yet confused.

"You didn't like it?"

"Huh?"

"The kiss."

"..." Sasuke could see that Naruto was very depressed at the moment. He doesn't know what to say or how to react to any of this. He's not sure why he left Naruto do this to himself either. Maybe because he liked him too?

Sasuke tried to get up, but just winced in pain and fell back against the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"My knee..." Sasuke's voiced faded away embarrassed. Naruto rolled up the pant leg that Sasuke was pointing to. It was bloody, staining the jeans from the inside. How the heck did Sasuke not feel it until just now? "Oh crap...:"

"Oh no. I'll be right back, stay here." Naruto said without trying to smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Like I can move, smartass._

Naruto left his room leaving Sasuke on the couch. In a lighting flash, he came back with alcohol wipes and a bandage.

"This might sting... Actually it will." He kneeled besides Sasuke and opened up the package for the wipes and took one out and dabbed the wound teasingly. It became more amusing to Naruto now, so he begun to hold the wipe there for a few seconds, then released.

Sasuke let out a _"hiss"_ noise from time to time when Naruto did that. At that moment Sasuke knew he was playing around with him, which he didn't like at all.

"Naruto, don't do that-hiss! It fucking hurts!"

He laughed evilly, "But it's fun hearing you make noises like that, not that I'm sadistic- or actually, maybe I am." He grinned widely at him as he continued, opening more wipes to continue to fun.

Sooner or later, Sasuke got used to the pain and thats when Naruto bandaged his knee.

"How did you get that wound on your knee anyways? And why didn't you tell me sooner?" Naruto propped Sasuke up and sat down next to him.

"Uh, I kinda tripped on the way here. And I didn't feel it until now."

"How come it took you forever to get here?"

"Let's say I have a bad case of physical endurance."

"Oh," Naruto giggled. The movie ended leaving the room black, "I'll get the lights."

Sasuke couldn't see what was going on, but as soon as Naruto said that, the room begun to light up slowly.

"Do you want a change of pants?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay," Naruto just gazed into to Sasuke's eyes happily. That did not make Sasuke any happier after when Naruto basically attacked him, "Talk to me, it can be about anything. I just like hearing your voice.

"Well," Sasuke cleared his throat, "Yesterday when you broke into my house, you almost kissed me-"

"Oh, I thought you were stupid and didn't know what I was doing..."

Sasuke glared at him as warning as if to say: _**"Shut up, and let me speak without any interruption or I'll find a way to hurt you brutally." **_

"Anyways, after that I thought maybe you... like me?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. I'm kinda confused with my feelings right now. Emotion takes advantage of me, then before I know it, bam!" Naruto clapped his hands together which made Sasuke jump. "I like you, but I'm not sure I really do."

"What you're trying to say is...?"

Naruto grabbed both of Sasuke's hands, "You're so damn hard to get! I LIKE YOU!" Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Immediately, Sasuke pushed Naruto away in anger, "Don't do that again. Ever." Sasuke got up and stormed out of Naruto's room.

"Sasuke, wait!"

_God, please make him stay away. I'm just really confused. Naruto already likes someone else, I can feel it. I don't want him to get involved with someone like me, someone who has a terrible life and no dreams of his own. _

Sasuke put his hand on the doorknob and could feel someone grab his other free hand.

"Sasuke, wait. Please, let me explain..."

"Fuck off."

The blond released his hand and watched as Sasuke ran away within the darkness of the midnight.

* * *

Sasuke was one block away from his house when a car pulled over near him. The window rolled down and there came a lighting fast bullet past his face making a hole in the fence besides him.

"Missed." Said a familiar voice. The voice shocked Sasuke, and there's no way Sasuke would ever think it would be him.

"D-dad...?" Still standing from where he was he peered over to see the black Cadillac with a gun pointing out the window.

From shock, he fell over and someone caught him.

"Sasuke!"

He looked up and saw those amazing blue eyes before he passed out.

**Sorry that this took a long time to update! **

**Any ideas for the next chapter? Feel free to PM me! And thank you again!**


	6. Chapter 6

I Hate My Life: Chapter 6

**A/N:**** :)**

* * *

_Omg, omg... OMG! _

Naruto didn't have much time to think. What he saw just happened, now he couldn't believe it. He looked at the black Cadillac where the gunshot came out from. The gun was still out there hanging from the window.

"What are you doing with my son?" A voice said from the car, "Can't you see I'm trying to take care of some business?"

A chill of terror rushed down Naruto's spin. _Exactly what kind of business?_

Naruto gulped, "Your son?" The blond clenched onto Sasuke as if to say, _If I'm going down, I'm taking him with me._

"Yeah. This time, I'm not going to miss." He fixed his aim on the passed out body Naruto held onto.

"Don't shoot! What kind of father wants to kill his own son?!" Naruto yelled, enraged, "Don't you love him?"

"Yeah, enough that makes me want to kill him. Now move it unless if you want to get yourself killed."

"Heartless bastard." Naruto murmured. As soon as he said that, the gun went off and the bullet skimmed Naruto's naked arm, "Ah.. shoot."

Naruto swung Sasuke onto his back and ran as gun shoots chased after him.

* * *

The blonde arrived home, sweaty and in fear. Fortunately that old man didn't chase after him and when he entered his house, his friends were nicely sounds asleep. Unfortunately, Naruto was bleeding like there was no tomorrow, so his first priority was to stop the bleeding.

He set Sasuke on a sofa while making sure he didn't step on one of his sleeping friends and went into the kitchen for the first aid kit. He rinsed the cut as much as he cut before he cleansed it with alcohol wipes then bandaged it.

"That should do for now." He put the first aid kit away then went to go get Sasuke, but found him awake staring off into space, "Ah... Sasuke?" He turned around to find Naruto standing there. Naruto knew he couldn't let him stand there. He offered him to go take a shower in his room. Without saying anything thing, Sasuke stood up and Naruto led him to his room and gave him a random towel and he went into his bathroom.

"Sasuke's chaotic dad... How is Sasuke still living today?" Naruto wondered as he walked in circles in the middle of his room, "Hmm... Think I'll tidy up my room."

What tidy means to him is throwing all of this stuff into his closet, "There." he said proudly looking around in his room in confidence.

Naruto heard his bathroom door opened, and there stood Sasuke with only just a towel around his waist. The blonde's heart almost fell out of his chest as he saw the pale dark male step out and closing the door behind him. If Naruto tried to, he couldn't take his eyes off Sasuke's body. Naruto's face turned crimson and Sasuke gave him a confused look.

_Great, now I bet he thinks I'm a weirdo. Ouch... my heart hurts. What's wrong with me?_

"Um... I can give you a pair of one of my pajamas." Sasuke nodded and Naruto handed him black with a yellow star pattern pajamas from his closet. Instead of going to the bathroom, Sasuke changed on the spot with his back facing him. Naruto thought this was enough torture he could get in a night. Now Naruto really just wanted to jump Sasuke and tell him how much he loved him and kiss him in different places and hear him moan and telling him to stop, but when really he wouldn't.

_Shit... sorry mom and dad, but I really love this guy. I just have to admit it now. And you're not gonna have any straight kids, because they're all gonna be gay babies. _

The blonde touched his mouth to check for any drool as Sasuke turned around to face him.

"It looks good on you." Naruto said, "Well, I'm going to go take my shower now. Um.. you can sleep in my bed if you want. And here," Naruto tossed him a small remote, "You can use that to dim the lights as much as you want.

Sasuke nodded, then Naruto took his orange and potsticker pattern pj's into the bathroom.

* * *

As Naruto opened the door dressed into his pj's steam rushed out as if he was going to have a concert and ready to sing. He then noticed him room was really dark, but enough that he could actually see where he was going without tripping over anything.

"Sasuke?" He walked over to his bed and found him staring at him which almost gave him a heart attack, "So you're awake?"

No reply.

_Is he still in shock?_

"Do you mind if I sleep with you?"

"Sleep with me...?" He finally said very quietly. Then he gave him a strange look. A few seconds later, the blond finally understood by what he meant.

"Ah, no! That's not what I meant! I-" Sasuke scooted over, then Naruto grinned and hopped into bed with him, "Heh, heh."

Sasuke stared at him blankly for a moment then teared flooded out from his eyes without his face changing in emotion.

"Sasuke..." Naruto frowned and he scooted closer to him. Sasuke buried his face into his chest and bawled his eyes out crying softly. Hesitatingly, Naruto put his arms around Sasuke, afraid that he might bite him or something, but he didn't.

The haired boy murmured something, but Naruto didn't hear it.

"What was that?" He asked.

"He almost killed me..." Sasuke repeated in a more frightened voice, "I don't think I can go home..." Sasuke sniffled.

Naruto held him tighter, not wanting to let him go for a second. "You can stay here. I'll give you a lot of my loving."

"...hm?"

_Fuck! I said something stupid. Well, I should at least now ask him the question..._

"Sasuke, I really do love you. And I mean it. I don't know what got me into you. Even if you tell me to go away, I'll still be running back to you."

There was a moment of silence. For a minute, Naruto thought Sasuke fell asleep until he replied.

"Why? I'm not worth your time."

"Yes you are!"

"Don't say that..."

"Do you like me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke moved his head a bit, "What kind of question is that?"

"A type of question."

"Don't play shit with me, I'm not in the mood."

"...Well?"

"I don't know..." Sasuke turned around having his back face Naruto, "You're lying. You don't like me. You're just saying that."

"No for real."

"Stop talking to me, I don't want to hear you anymore."

"Well I do."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's stomach and lightly kissed his neck. Sasuke shivered and lightly moaned, but he didn't fight back which is what Naruto wanted.

* * *

The blond opened his eyes and it took him a few minutes to realize he was hugging a pillow and not Sasuke.

"The hell...?" He got up and searched his room and even in his bathroom room for him. He wasn't there.

His pj's were nicely folded on his couch, "SASUKE!"

**Sorry for this ending short, but I thought it was the perfect place to stop :x Thank you for reading, and please review and let me know what's on your****mind! ;)**

* * *

Thanks Enuu, I like your idea! :)


	7. Chapter 7

My Life; Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Thanks Enuu for your idea! I like it :) Sorry for this being late. I'm doing after school sports . but theres no way I can forget about updating xD**

* * *

Sasuke idly walked down the lonely streets in LA, just wandering around. He knew he couldn't go home, because one, his dad would most likely murder him, and two, he forgot that his parents would come home that night, so he would end up getting killed anyhow.

"_Buzz... Buzz... Buzz."_

Sasuke checked his back pocket and realized he still had the phone that Naruto gave him and it was vibrating. He wasn't going to check it anyways, so he let it buzz on.

_Ugh... I hate Naruto. Why won't he leave me alone and think? I'm just going to avoid him for now..._

"_Buzz... Buzz... Buzz."_

_Grr..._

A car pulled over to near Sasuke. At first he thought it was his dad, but he knew he didn't have a Mercedes-Benz CLS550. A grown man, probably in his early 20's stepped out of his car. He wore black shades over his eyes and a nice black suit. And he had long hair, a little past his shoulder and tied up in a ponytail.

_Why do I have a feeling I know this person from somewhere...?_

"By any chance, are you Sasuke?" The man spoke. Sasuke stepped back wondering how this stranger could know his name, "Oh... you are Sasuke." The stranger smiled and walked around his car to get near him.

_Crap, I gotta do something!_

Sasuke began to run, but as he started he was pinned down to the sidewalk immediately,"Get off of me!" He struggled, but this man was too heavy, "Rape! Rape! Someone help me!"

The man looked around suspiciously, "Shut up, will you?"

People began to gather around whipping out their cellphones. Some taking photos, or talking to someone on the phone.

"Great, look what you've done."

Sasuke gave him a sly smile in return.

The man pulled Sasuke up and threw him into the backseat of his car then he went to the driver's seat, started to car, and drove off.

It was silent for sometime. Sasuke looked down at his at his lap as if to be inspecting his crotch. He felt insecure and helpless at the moment. A suspicious looking man pulls you into his car and driving you to who knows where. What do you do? He wanted to panic and call Naruto, but at the same time he didn't want to because Naruto is just basically too much for him to handle for the time being. And his phone is still buzzing.

He decided just to sit and wait, and whatever happens, happens.

Finally, after some driving on the road, the man pulled over just to talk. "Sorry for pulling you suddenly into my car. It's just when I saw you, I felt like there would be no other time I'd actually get to see you again."

Silence.

"So, Sasuke. You probably don't know me very well." The man turned to look at the teen who was still staring into his lap, "I'm Itachi, you're older brother." He then took off his shades.

When Sasuke heard the words, "older brother" he up looked at him bitterly confused. He looked like a young nice normal man, and now he's telling him he's his brother? The brother who ran away, who he never had a clear image of him, and left him alone to basically die in a household with a useless mother and a psycho abusive father? He couldn't believe it, and immediately despised everything about him.

"Why-" Sasuke began, but he didn't know how to start. He was emotionally frustrated with everything that has gone on. After knowing that he has a brother who's ditched him, it was too much too soon to take it all in.

Sasuke clasped a hand covering his face and his fingers slowly moved to the bridge of his nose as he was on the verge of tears.

Itachi watched him feeling guilty of his actions, "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you. I just had to run away, it was my only option."

"You could've taken me with you..."

"Probably, but I wasn't thinking about you at the moment. I was primarily thinking about how I should survive and get out of this alive and such. Dad, he didn't let me go outside anymore. Never let me hang out with my friends either. I wasn't so sure what to do with myself. I've completely lost it and almost went suicidal..."

"What happened after that?" Sasuke asked curiously amused by his brother's story telling.

Itachi smiled and continued, "My mom found me in my bedroom trying to stab myself to death. She shrieked which sent my dad flying into my room. That night I went to the hospital and they took care of everything from there. I can't remember what happened so much because of my loss of blood and everything was just fuzzy."

Sasuke nodded, tightening the grip of his hands on his knees. _I wanted to attempt suicide a couple of times, but didn't have the guts to do so._

"After a few weeks at home, dad became super psycho. One time he told me to stand outside naked in the front yard nude for 10 minutes."

"Did you do it?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Hell no! Why would I want to embarrass myself on oncoming cars? After I rejected that he dragged me into a room, and thats where I'll stop. Then that night, I ran away from home and never came back. A young couple took me in and I've stayed there for the rest of my life, until I've moved out of course."

Sasuke looked at Itachi puzzled, then glanced out the window, "I feel like I've ran away from home too. Dad, last night, he almost killed me."

Itachi's eye's widen, "Really?"

"Yeah, I was walking around maybe 1 am, a car pulled over and rolled down his window and he almost shot me. I don't remember anything else after I passed out."

Itachi looked for a minute at his younger brother thoughtfully, "Enough sad stories, come on, I stopped at a Starbucks. Lets go get something."

Sasuke nodded in agreement realizing how hungry he was now.

* * *

They sat in the corner of the nice clean, dark, caramel colored café where there was no windows around. The air smelled of fresh hot coffee and other refreshments and food that Sasuke wanted so badly since he's never had in so long of his depressing life.

A waitress came by to Sasuke's table and looked at Itachi as if she was about to faint.

"A-are you that famous Itachi Uchiha?" The young woman stammered.

"Yes." He said casually.

"I'm a fan of your's. You're so hot. And you've been in countless movies! Ah, sorry, where's my manners. What would you two like to have this early morning?"

Sasuke frantically grabbed the menu and searched for something, "Uh, I'd like to have Sausage & Cheddar Classic breakfast sandwich, Strawberry Blueberry Yogurt Parfait, Blueberry Scone, Hot Chocolate, Caramel Frappuccino, and uh, bistro box: Cheese and Fruit."

The woman looked at Sasuke very confused. It was very quite unusual to see one customer order so much.

Sasuke nervously glanced at Itachi, but he said nothing and simply paid at the desk and sat down at the table waiting for what Sasuke ordered.

Minutes later, Sasuke was in heaven, eating all of this delicious food for breakfast. His guilty pleasure.

As he began to chow down, he noticed Itachi was just staring at me eat, he paused for a moment to wipe his dirty mouth, "What?"

"Ah, nothing. I'm just so glad you're enjoying yourself right now. You seem more lively than from last time I saw you."

"Saw me...? Where?"

"Eh... maybe like a few years ago, I saw you by the lake, didn't know what got into me, but I-"

"Enough said, " Sasuke interrupted now knowing who pushed him into the lake. But why exactly? "Um, why did you push me?"

Itachi looked at him astonished, "So you saw me? I thought it was the best for you. You looked so depressed at that time, I had to, you looked in so much pain. I thought death was the best option for you to deliver you of all of your pain. I thought you died back then, but when I saw you walking down that street, I needed to scoop you up, it would've been the last time I'll be ever seeing you in my life."

"I see..." Sasuke continued eating and drinking his huge breakfast, "So, you're famous?"

"Yeah. I'm in a lot of movies, you should see some of them sometime. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering." _No wonder he didn't complain by how much I ordered, he must have cash flying everywhere he goes. Heh, heh, heh._

A group of 4 girls came into Starbucks, and the first thing they see is Itachi. They squealed so loud, Sasuke lost his hearing for a couple of seconds. Then they stared at Sasuke who looked like a chipmunk at the moment they looked at him.

The group of girls walked over to Sasuke's table.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Said one.

"It's Itachi Uchiha. It's the real deal!" Said another.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Yes! And me too?"

Itachi smiled and happily gave them his autographs.

"Is that your brother? You guys look-alike."

Sasuke looked offended.

_Alike? _

"Good guess. Maybe, or maybe not."

"Which is it?"

"Who knows." he replied playfully.

The girls now focused their attention on Sasuke who kept on stuffing his mouth.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"You're really cute, can I have your number?"

"Hey! I spotted him first!"

"Watch it girls, I'm way more cuter than all of you. He'll surely choose me."

They all waited desperately for a reply from the dark-haired male who stopped eating momentarily.

_Uh... I don't really know these girls, nor do I like their personalities..._

"Sorry, I'm taken." He finally choked out.

The girls awed in disappointment, but Sasuke to make up for the rejection, exchanged numbers with them. He'll never reply to their text messages anyways, unless if he felt like it.

Itachi looked at Sasuke grinning, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, no... no."

He frowned, "You're gay?"

Sasuke stood up from his table and shouted, "No! I'm not!" Blushed ran across his face, and sat down looking at his unfinished food which he's lost appetite for now.

Itachi looked at him dubiously from his reply. A grin fell upon his face.

Sasuke looked up and saw a couple, maybe his age together walking in. He then realized the young couple was Naruto with another girl. The girl had dark long hair and creamy colored eyes, like Neji.

_Of all of the time in the world, why now? I knew that phony blonde liked someone else._

"Itachi, we have to go now." Sasuke stood up from the table grabbing his brother's arm pulling him along.

"Why? What's the rush?"

Sasuke didn't reply, but Itachi caught a glimpse of the blonde spiky haired boy who was furiously texting and heard Sasuke's phone buzzing in his pocket as if on cue.

_This really is a small world._

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Naruto looked back at the door as he saw two young men walk out in a hurry.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Hm? Don't mind me, I'm a bit spacey today"

"You've said that a lot recently..." Hinata frowned, "Maybe you should rest, you're probably stressing yourself out."

"No, no. I'm fine honest. I asked you out today, wouldn't look good if I went home too soon."

The dark-haired girl smiled as they both sat down at a table waiting for the waitress to come over.

_That couldn't have been Sasuke, I must be imagining things. _


	8. Chapter 8

I Hate My Life: Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Sorry for the long update. School getting busier, my grades were dropping, so I got them back up. **

**And I made my track relay team! Fastest girl in track! And also thinking about my gay friend's life as well.**

* * *

"Here's a towel." Itachi tossed it over to his younger brother and he barely caught it, "Take a shower because you don't smell so hot." He motioned his hands over to his bathroom door.

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered offended as he begun to strip.

"Your welcome, I only speak the truth." Sasuke glared at him while Itachi was smiling half heartedly at him.

_I'm really beginning to hate this guy..._

"Afterwards, we need to talk. So just come downstairs into the living room. I'll be waiting there. Oh, by the way, feel free to hoard my closet. I have a ton of old clothes I've never worn still with their price tags in a garbage bag. You'll see it." He then winked and left the bedroom.

Once after Sasuke got into the shower he thought about his life and about how he was exactly going to get all of his stuff from his parent's house to go to school. There's no hope of survival if he went back to live there. He'd probably be dead within an hour. Not pretty by the thought of that. Oh wait, he could text Naruto, yet he didn't feel like it. After all, he saw him with a chick today. 100% pure woman. It was too painful for him to think about it, though he didn't know why. And all the messages on his phone... it shouldn't hurt to take a look at it. Maybe just a peek.

* * *

He searched Itachi's bed for his jean pants he couldn't find.

_What the heck did he do with my jeans... my phone was in there!_

Sasuke rushed out of the bedroom, fully clothed wearing a nice green polo shirt and camo print shorts.

"Itachi! What did you do with my jeans-" He entered the living room and his brother was waving it at him.

"Oh, I threw it away."

"Never mind that, I don't care. Give me back my phone."He held out his hand walking towards him.

"Nope, I won't yet. I've noticed that you have like over 200 unread messages. And I also noticed that when we were at Starbucks, you're phone buzzed on cue after that one blond I saw madly texting. His name is Naruto right?" Itachi was staring at Sasuke's phone.

Sasuke's face flushed a violent red, "How do you know- I mean, it's none of your concern."

"It will be soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just come and sit down, we need to talk."

Sasuke did as he said and sat down across from him on the brown coffee colored couch. Itachi's house was nothing that Sasuke would've expected from him. It was a nice roomy two level house. And on top of that, he's stinky rich, yet he doesn't act like any other greedy rich person. He acts like a normal person for Christ's sake!

"So I've bet you've made plans to stay and live at my house, right? I don't really mind. It would be really nice to have my younger brother live with me." Itachi smiled.

"Yeah, but you live like almost 20 miles away from the school."

"Well, you have a choice of going to that school of yours, or go to one near my place."

Sasuke thought for a moment, "I would like to go to the same school I still go to."

"Okay, it's fine by me. You're just gonna have to wake up early so I can drop you off. I work almost everyday in the mornings, but the weekends."

"What about my stuff at my parent's house?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "You want to get killed? Go ahead and go back there and try to. Actually, I won't allow you to go back there," Sasuke frowned.

"But my school work, and my books..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll buy you new books. I'm not sure about your school work though. You could probably catch up on it."

"I guess..."

"Anyways, here's your phone. I put myself as one of your contacts on it. I have to go out now, I got called in for work not too long ago, but I wanted to talk to you first. By the way, how the heck were you able to get a phone without it being broken within seconds in sight of dad?"

"A friend bought me a phone..."

"Mmm... I see. We'll I need to do something about him this week or something, because if he's almost killed you... haha there's no way I'm letting this go. Well, I got to go. Be good, and don't go out."

Sasuke watched him as he went out the door.

"Phone time." Sasuke said to himself as he unlocked his phone, "So there really is more than 200 unread messages... fun."

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**Sasuke...**_

_**Sasuke...**_

_**Where the heck did you go? D:**_

_**Plz reply! Why did you just leave all of a sudden? I asked my other friends, but they didn't see you off. Sorry if you feel uncomfortable around me. I kind of get the fact that it's kind of weird... But don't hate on me!**_

Then most of the other messages are just spam of his name.

_**Hey, Sasuke! I don't know, but were you at starbucks? cause I saw a person, and it mustve been you for sure! then again, i could be wrong :(**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**I was there.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki: **_

_**Omg! you finally reply! i thought you were hatin on me. who was the other dude with you?**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**Uh, my brother.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**You have a BROTHER? since when? i swear, i thought you were an only child =/**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**I met him today and he kidnapped me. **_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**Are you ok? did you get raped? cause ill beat him up for you ;)**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**I'm fine...**_

_Why would my brother rape me? That's just wrong... incest... bleh!_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**good =P**_

_**dude, where are you?**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**at his house... why do you care?**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**cause i care about you. **_

_**yes. homo.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**...**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**D: **_

_**you don't love me back?**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**dude, sasuke. i really do like you. even if something small were to come up about you, i'd stop what im doing just to go see you.**_

_Liar. I don't believe it. If he were to do it, why is he with a girl? She looked super pretty too._

_**dude, i stopped dating hinata, and she totally went all berserk and threw her latte at me and ran out of starbucks crying. i told her i liked someone else.**_

_**I smelled like a ginger bread man! literally! some girls were trying to get a whiff of me ); maybe were trying to eat me too...**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**I don't think that's really important... as long as you're alive.**_

_**Who's Hinata?**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**you dont know her? thats neji's cousin. Omg, he's totally gonna kill me =/ **_

_For some reason, I feel somewhat relieved._

_**now i'm at home getting a change of clothes );**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**that sucks**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**you're so heartless **_

_**how can you be so heartless... oh that song, heartless, you know it?**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**Yeah, why?**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**the song suits you perfectly :3**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**thanks i guess?**_

_**Do you plan on finding someone else? You said you liked someone else.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_***face palm***_

_**NO! Sasuke, i aint joking. im a 100% serious about you.**_

Sasuke dropped his phone, heart racing and paced around the living room in circles. He stopped and shook his head.

"Buzz." His phone vibrated.

"So he is serious about this," he said to himself, "I've never dated anyone before, but I guess I don't mind this. I mean it's not bed to be gay, right? And I kinda do like him... so I think it's fine. Normal." He confirmed before sitting down back on the couch.

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**...**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**I kinda do like you.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**Really?**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**Yeah.. tbh I kinda knew you liked someone else when you said you liked me. It seemed so obvious that you did, so I kept pushing you away from me.**_

_**You deserve someone better.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**well im pretty much like an open book, huh? **_

_**and nooooo! you are what i deserve.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**Don't say that...**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**but it's true**_

_**:)**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**How many people have you dated?**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**lets see here...**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**...**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**jk! ive only dated hinata. **_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**How come only one person? You have your looks. Any person could be digging for you. **_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**why thank you! you're making me blush. **_

_**it's because everyone else sucks my mama's burritos! they only want me for my looks ); **_

_**i want a person who just doesnt only like me for my looks, only deeper. **_

_**but you're an exception. you seem interesting, my kind of person. and im like, hey, why not try something new? it's not weird for people to like the same gender. It's normal, and totally not abnormal. I'm defending rights for les/gay/bi people! **_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**:)**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**i want to see you smile, it would really warm my heart right now :)**_

_**and are you staying at your brother's house? **_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**Yes apparently**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**what about your stuff?**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**He told me not to worry about it.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**kay, well i got to go. I'll text you later**_

_**and at school when i see you, let's go on a date afterwards.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**So soon...**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**Yep, don't make me sound like a bad person. im a good growing boy... at least thats what my mommy says. bye-bye.**_

Sasuke dug his phone into his pocket with sore thumbs of texting so much in such little time.

Proud of himself, he gradually fell asleep of what this accomplished this late morning.

* * *

By the time he woke up, he found himself covered in blankets on the couch.

"What time is it?" He pulled out his phone and checked the time, "11:59 pm?"

He just got up feeling wide awake and stretched out his tired limbs.

"Oh yeah, school tomorrow morning. I think I'll just lie down on the couch."

He cuddled himself with the blanket until his phone vibrated.

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**are you awake? i cant sleep.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**surprisingly i am awake**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**this must be karma!**_

_**well i can sleep now, good night cya tomorrow!**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**Don't let the bedbugs bite.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**they wont bite! especially since im so smexy. heh, heh, heh.**_

This time Sasuke left his phone on the table in front of him turned off and just watched the dark ceiling for the rest of the night..

**I hate it when I can't go to sleep at night ._. thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

I Hate My Life: Chapter 9

**A/N:**** I finished writing this at school a few days ago, but then I got really sick... But at least I updated now :D**

* * *

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Naruto speed down the hallway to his first period class after hanging out with some of his few friends. Once he got to class he noticed that Sasuke was absent from his desk.  
_This isn't like him. Where is he? _ With that pondering thought, he sat down as Kakashi Sensei took roll.

After awhile, it got to Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke."

Silence.

A wave of murmurs spread like a virus throughout the classroom. Naruto could see that Sakura was tapping her foot anxiously. She must be expecting Sasuke. Not good.

"This is Sasuke's second time being absent from school, I really thought he was aiming for perfect attendance." Said the Senesi.

_No, no, no! He has to be here today! Or is he too nervous to go to school today because of me? _

Everyone's eyes averted to the door that swung open rapidly.

The Uchiha huffed with beads of sweat on his forehead, "Sorry I'm late." In unison the class gasped, but of course excluding Naruto who, had a wide grin on his face. Sasuke took a deep breath before taking anymore steps further to his desk. And practically acted normal, as if nothing had happened. All without looking at Naruto which made him a little concerned.

Kakashi Sensei continued roll call.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Here."

Class begun off with silent reading, so everyone had taken their textbooks from underneath their desks and read the assigned pages.

Instead of reading Naruto took interest at staring at his wonderful new date. Today he seemed a lot more lively, and more of the color he'd lost from his face is coming back into a more healthy complexion. But Naruto's intention was to get Sasuke's attention, but he didn't quite get it since he looked more glued to the book he was reading more than who was sitting next to him.

_I wonder what's up with him today?_

Naruto pulled out some scratch paper from his backpack and wrote: _**What's up?**_ on it, folded it up and set it on Sasuke's desk. He then pretended to be reading when he was really looking out from the corner of his eye. Sasuke opened the note that he took notice of a few minutes later finally and jotted some words down, and set it back on Naruto's desk. Eagerly, Naruto opened up the note and it read: _**After class. **_

All of his hard effort that he put into pulling a piece of scratch paper from his backpack, and passing the note just happened to all go to waste just like that. He could've just asked him after class like a good student.

"Aww phooey." He said out loud without realizing it. Kakashi Sensei lifted his head from his book.

"Naruto?" He said a bit irked.

"What we are reading today is so interesting," he lied, "I just kinda got-"

"Ok, ok," he interrupted as his eyes slowly fell upon the book he was reading, "Just be quiet."

Naruto let out an annoyed sigh and rested his head on the pages of his textbook.

"Oh how I hate English."

* * *

_Just because I doze off a little in English doesn't mean Sasuke should disappear on me! He said he was going to talk to me after class! Where the heck did he go?_

Naruto, in a hurried way knowing he only had a seven minute passing time, and wondered in the hallways looking for Sasuke. Right around a corner, he heard maybe about two people at the most talking, so he stopped and furtively peeped from the corner. Sakura and Sasuke were talking with each other, so Naruto decided to tune in on them.

"I'm surprised you actually talked in class for the first time in such a long time!"

"Yeah."

"Um," Sakura begun to fidget with her fingers, "Did you.."

Sasuke pulled out the box that Sakura had told Naruto to give to him.

_Oh crap Sasuke, you're returning that box? You should've just kept it! Shit has just got real._

"You mean this? I'm returning this back to you." He held out the small pink box.

Sakura covered her mouth with both of her hands in shock, and shook her head. But then eventually accepted the it back. "I should've known you were gonna reject me. We're just friends anyways. I really liked you, but I guess some things can't change, huh?"

Sasuke nodded, and Sakura continued.

"Well I'm glad we're still at least friends though. And do you like anyone else? Or has anyone tried hitting on you? I mean, it's just that you're starting to look much better from when last time I saw you."

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "Um, as long as you don't tell anyone."

_Looks like it's my time to shine!_

"So there is someone?" Sakura grinned, but Sasuke blushed embarrassed, "You can count on me. I'm your best friend. So spill it. I won't make fun of you."

"It's me. We're dating." Naruto, out of nowhere casually wrapped his arms around the Uchiha who almost fainted. Sakura's mouth dropped wide open.

"Eavesdropper." She mumbled.

"I'm not and eavesdropper!" Naruto argued back, "I was just walking around, heard a conversation and decided to tune in."

Sasuke took the tan arm off around his waist, "That's called eavesdropping."

"You're on pinky's side too?" Sakura's eyes began to flicker like a fire was about to start, "I mean, uh... Sakura's side." He quickly corrected himself before who knows what would happen.

"Anyways," Sakura began, "I'm a bit surprised to know that y-you're gay, if thats the case. And even more that you're with him."

"What do you mean by 'him'?" Naruto asked.

Sakura waved off his question, "But I'm happy for you Sasuke. If you ever need anything, I'll be out there to help. Well we've got to go to class now, bell is going to ring in a few minutes."

"Wait." Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Sakura, "It's my phone number."

"Ah, thanks! This would be useful. See ya at p.e" She stuck the piece of paper into her pocket in her skirt and ran down the hall to the girl's locker room.

"Well Sasuke, why were you late?" The two of them walked in the opposite direction to the boy's locker room.

"Uh, I live now 20 miles away from the school, that was part of the reason I was late. Actually not." His voice faded away and Naruto kept silent waiting for him to continue, "After I got to school, I ignored my brother's warning about going to my parents house again, but I had to go back there to get the box I left in my room to give back to Sakura."

Naruto's eyes almost jumped out of this sockets."Are you crazy?"

"No... Maybe a little. So, once I got into the house, there were traps all around the house, it was as if they were expecting someone to come back into the house. I barely got made it out alive." Sasuke pulled up his pant leg hesitantly at how maybe the blond would react, and it revealed a huge scratch that ran down from almost from his hip to his knee, "I almost gave up, but I knew you would be mad if I just died in that house, so I ignored the pain and got out..." His voice trailed off as they both came to a halt in the silent hallway.

Naruto lifted his head to look up at the ceiling then closed his eyes. A feeling of distress ran through him like an electric shock. He really wanted to slap Sasuke right now, but at the same time he didn't want to. If he'd really lost Sasuke just today, he knew he'd just lose himself completely. There will never be another Sasuke in the world, ever.

"Don't do that again, ever. I really don't want to lose you now. We've only just started..."

"...Sorry..."

"Sorry isn't enough, I'm really pissed off at the moment." Naruto covered his face with his hands. The bell for second period went off, but the two of them remained where they were, "I never want to know what it's like to lose someone, so don't try it." Naruto took a deep breath held Sasuke's hand interlacing fingers together, "Let's go."

"This is embarrassing." Sasuke lowered his head has his face begun to turn red.

"Once we get to the locker room, I'll let go." Naruto grinned at his embarrased new date as they walked into the boy's locker room. As soon as they got in, as Naruto promised, he let go of his hand. Some of the other boy's in there took a glimpse of it, but then shook their heads if they were only imagining it.

XXX

Naruto finished his mile run as fast as possible, and of course he was always the one to finish first. After he had done that, he ran back onto the track making sure he didn't bump into anyone on the way, so he could run with Sasuke on his mile. Unfortunately, Sasuke had two more very slow and exhausting laps to run, while everyone else who was still running had one.

"Sasuke, why are you so slow?" The blond was running in circles around him while was still jogging the lap, "Choji still beats you too..."

"I'm... not used to exercising..." He panted, then used his shirt to dap some sweat off of his forehead, "and this heat is killing me..."

"Hm..." Naruto stopped running in circles and ran by his side at his pace, "If you could come to my house every weekend, I could whip you right into shape." Naruto winked at him.

Sasuke shuddered and shook his head.  
"Why not?"

"I rather not go... It would be more like you whipping me to my death."

"What? Nooo. I would never do that.

Sasuke finally finished his last lap and collapsed on the ground panting really hard. The P.E coach came by and gave Sasuke his time.

"10 second improvement. Thanks Naruto for helping him push it a little more."

"No problem coach." He beamed then looked at Sasuke who just glared at him. What now?

"Come on Sasuke," Naruto pulled him up to his feet, "Let's go change and get lunch."

Sasuke nodded as they both walked towards the locker rooms to change.

After changing they both headed to the lunchroom and got lunch together. Naruto got pizza, while Sasuke on the other hand had a turkey and cheese sandwich. They sat down at a table in a lonely corner of the lunchroom isolating themselves from others. It was kind of weird because most of the girls in the lunchroom were looking at the both of them with an awkward kind of look. Naruto didn't want anyone to know that he was dating Sasuke. Well, at least not yet. He's afraid everyone will look at him differently, and might think it's disgusting. Then again, he said it's not weird to like someone of the same gender and that it's completely normal too. Naruto just really didn't want to lose his popularity because of it. But unfortunately when it comes to love, he's gonna have to dump popularity in the trash bin.

Naruto began to eat his lunch, and so did Sasuke. The blond looked around nervously, then set down his pizza.

"What's a matter?" Sasuke questioned.

"I just got the feeling the someone is staring at me..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Most of the people in the lunchroom are staring at this corner. Who wouldn't be?"

"No, you don't understand. It's more like there's one person in the crowd of people here really wants to... never mind. It's just a feeling anyways," Naruto beamed at Sasuke who suddenly looked at the lunch table and blushed self-consciously, "So, about our date. Where would you like to go?"

"Um..."

"Anywhere, I don't care."

"I-I don't really have anywhere in particular that I would like to go to."

"Aww. Then... wanna spend the night at my house?"

Sasuke's pupil's dilated remembering what happened the other time he was over, "Uh, I..."

"No worries, I'm not forcing you. If you don't want to, I understand." Naruto sighed and continued to eat his pizza.

"No," the Uchiha began, "I want to come."

"Really? Awesome! I know monday is tiring and stuff, but my mom will be cooking up something delicious tonight!"

Naruto began to chat about all the different stuff that the two of them will be doing if everything goes in plan.

"Ding! Ding!"

Lunch ended and Sasuke and Naruto took care of their lunch trays and exited the lunchroom. Naruto notice that Neji and three other people. Sai, Kiba, and Gaara were outside as if to be waiting for someone. But they were staring intently at Naruto. And why Kiba too?

"Naruto." Neji said in a pissed off tone, "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Just come."

"Hey, Sasuke. You can go to class without me. I don't want to hurt your grades."

The Uchiha shook his head, "It's fine. But I think your grades are the ones that are hurting right now."

Naruto felt like he was stabbed by an arrow, "Haha, you got me there."

The groups of boys walked down the silent hallway and out into the courtyard. The courtyard was a beautiful place, almost like Eden perhaps. They walked in further into the garden and came to a halt.

"So... what's up Neji?"

"What do you mean what's up? You should know what's up you bitch."

Naruto stared at him blankly and gave him a confused smile, "Neji, what are you talking about?"

"Don't be playing dumb with me! You know what happened. You hurt Hinata."

"What..? I didn't do anything to her."

"Oh really? Then how come she came home crying to me and all she was saying was 'Naruto...' and wouldn't say anything else, huh?"

Naruto laughed, "You don't understand dude. I just stopped dating her. That's all. I like someone else. Isn't that normal?"

Neji glowered at him walking up close to the very confused blond and pushed him, "Do you remember what I've said earlier if you do anything to Hinata?"

"No, because you never finished your sentence."

Neji got ticked off, "Well, I'm gonna fuck you up Uzumaki. If anybody hurts Hinata, they're messing with me."

The angry Huuya threw a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto in shook touched where he punched him. Never in his life he thought he'd be fighting his friends over something this stupid. Not today, not ever.

"Kiba.. say something. This guy, he's psycho!"

Kiba stared at Naruto angrily to Neji's defence, "Naruto, to be honest, I was really jealous when you were dating Hinata. But now you've blew it!" He yelled.

"I thought you were my best friend..."

"Sometimes friends don't last forever, buddy."

Naruto shook his head and looked helplessly at Gaara and Sai, "You guys too? Why are you on his side?"

Silence.

"..." Naruto backed up protecting Sasuke, "Neji, I don't want to fight you over something stupid. Let's go Sasuke."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand began to walk off.

"You're not going anywhere Uzumaki." Neji snapped his fingers. On response to the snap, the three other guys held Naruto down. Naruto struggled, but he couldn't move and inch, "Sasuke! Get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ah, so you're the reason Hinata was crying?" He walked up to Sasuke who stood there frozen with fear, "Aren't you gonna talk?"

"Neji, stay the fuck away from him! He has nothing to do with this."

Pissed off, Neji snapped his fingers again and the three who held Naruto down began to beat him up.

Sasuke took a nervous glance over at group, then back at Neji.

"So you aren't gonna talk?" Neji slapped him across the face. Sasuke fell over, then got back up, "Why aren't you talking? This is beginning to piss me off!" Neji came at him and threw endless punches at the Uchiha wherever he could land one at him. Naruto and Sasuke's name several times throughout the fight, and could see that Sasuke was taking a beating. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Why fight someone helpless and defenseless as him? Taking out all your anger on someone who's not even involved? Pure cruelty.  
Naruto somehow had the strength, to the three boys off from him and tackled Neji.

"You bastard! I told you to leave him alone!" Naruto had the advantage of the fight since he was on top of Neji and now throwing punches at him crying at the same time. Why is he fighting his friends?

"Ugh, get off of me Uzumaki." Neji pushed him off, "Let's go guys, I think we've done enough damage." Smirking, the group of boys left through the other side of Eden.

"Enough... damage?" Naruto scrambled up to his feet and ran over to the badly beaten Uchiha. He looked so awful, Naruto couldn't even look at him without cracking up.

"Oh my God. Sasuke... Dammit Neji! I hate you!" Naruto slumped Sasuke over his shoulder and rushed to the nurse's office.

"Please, help him!" Naruto rested the badly beaten Uchiha on the bed, the nurse gasped.

"How did this happen?" The nursed picked up the phone on her desk and it seemed like she dialed 911.

Naruto wanted to tell a lie, but what use was is now if Naruto looked ruffed up too. "We... we got jumped."

"Tell this to the principle. Your friend here, he's going to the hospital."

Naruto covered his mouth, "You can't be serious? Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know..."

Naruto stared teary eyed at the Uchiha. He's gone so through so much in his messed up life, and it seems like Naruto's is just hurting him again once more.

"Dang it, I'm so sorry Sasuke."

XXX

"You three are suspended from school for a month!" Said the angry principal. She stared at Neji with her fierce caramel eyes, "Neji, you're one of my best honor students here in the school, besides Sasuke... Never in my life would I ever think that you'd make such a stupid decision in your life. For doing this, you're going to 500 hours of community service and you are banned from any source of social communication with friends until that is completed. And you're suspended from school for the rest of the year."

"But, Tsunade. He..."

The enmity between the blond and the Huuya grew. Neji sighed and looked away, what was the use to put anymore fuel to the fire?

"Well, you all are dismissed from school for today. Our security we'll be taking you guys home today and will be talking to each of your guys parents."

The boys all stood up and left the room feeling gravely disappointed at their actions.

"Well Naruto." Tsunade began, "You're suspended for three days."

The blonde's mouth dropped wide open, "Why? I didn't do anything!"

"You fought back."

"Thats because he was hurting Sasuke! And he had nothing to do with that at all!"

"Sorry Naruto, but it's against the rules to fight on school grounds. And I thought you'd be happy about being suspended for three days."

"Eh? How come?"

Tsunade sighed then grinned, "You'll figure out soon enough. You're dismissed from school for the rest of the day. Now get out of my office."

"But-"

"I said get out!"

Scared, Naruto said no more and left.

He walked down the quiet hall and stumbled on a certain person. Hinata. She smiled at him.

"H-hi Naruto."

"Why are you even talking to me? Do you realize what you're cousin, Neji, did to Sasuke? He's in the hospital now..."

"H-hospital?"

"Neji said you came crying home to him."

"Oh... I was kind of upset, but then I got over it really fast."

Naruto blinked twice at Hinata, "Did he say anything to you about hurting me?"

"No... Although he looked like he was mentally struggling that day for the rest of the day. Why?"

"Oh... this is awkward. It's nothing. Neji is suspended from school for the rest of the year."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Hinata frowned, "I'm so sorry Naruto! I didn't know..."

"Haha... it's fine. But I think you should say it took Sasuke's face."

"S-sasuke? Is he alright?"

Naruto shook his head, "Anyways, I shouldn't be talking to you right now. And don't bothering trying to talk to Sasuke either. I don't think he'd be happy to see you any day. But it's fine don't apologize anymore, it's not your fault."

She nodded in a depressed manner and Naruto ran out of the school. Feeling free and happy out of prison for a few days.

_Is this what Tsunade meant I should be happy about... oh wait, Sasuke! I've totally forgot about him!_

Walking out of school grounds, Naruto took out his phone and texted Sasuke.

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**Sasuke, are you alright...?**_

Naruto waited about ten minutes before he got a reply.

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**I feel like I've been hit by a truck. Do you think I'm alright?**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**I'm so sorry Sasuke. I'll be coming over there to the hospital in a few!**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**Good, because I really want you here right now.**_

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the hospital. He wasn't sure what Sasuke looked like, but he is extremely worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was propped up on the hospital bed he lied on in bandages. He had a black eye and his nose was broken, but the doctors have already done his operation on him. He's never felt this terrible since he was very little. He couldn't move any of his limbs since he felt like jelly.

"Fuck." he cursed and closed his eyes, "I hate my life. I hate it so much..." He silently cried to himself, "God, why is all these bad things happening to me? Why can't you do something to stop this crap! It hurts so much."

Sasuke wished he could get revenge on all of the people who've screwed up his life, but how could he? He's so weak. He now especially hates the Huuyas now, since they jumped Naruto and him. He didn't even know basically why Hinata would cry over something so stupid as that. Well, since it's over now. It doesn't matter anymore.

A knock was on the door, "Sasuke?" said a familiar door then opened. The blond looked he was gonna breakdown on the spot once he saw Sasuke. He ran over to him and hugged him burying his face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke... I couldn't protect you, and you're now..."

"I'm fine Naruto."

The blond lifted up his head to see his lover's face, "You've been crying. Haven't you?"

"Only a little bit..."

"Shit, Sasuke. You're not ok. I'm sorry this is all my fault."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled, "I'm really ok now, since you've come. I feel a lot better now. You've done the best you could to protect me."

Naruto blushed, "Sasuke..."

The space between the two slowly shrank as Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke. Only this time it felt like a real one, since the both of them shared mutual feelings for each other. Sasuke moaned as Naruto played around with his tongue in his mouth. They savored the kiss for minutes. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's hand and withdrew.

Naruto kneeled besides the bed and rest his head on Sasuke's chest, "I love you Sasuke. Do you love me?"

Blushing, Sasuke closed his eyes and quietly replied, "I do."

"Then tell me you love me. I want to hear it."

Sasuke really thought he was going to explode. He felt like a hot tamale, but Naruto resting on him cooled him down. He could probably hear his heart beat right now, since it was beating so fast and so hard. Being of the same gender and loving that someone doesn't really matter. And it doesn't matter if anyone makes fun of you for that. As long as you love them, love is love.

"I-"

A knocking on the door interrupted Sasuke's sentence. Naruto let go Sasuke's hand and stood up. The door opened and there was a man who wore shades to hide his identity and was breathing really hard.

Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "Who's that?"

"My brother."

**Thank you guys for reading! Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I Hate My Life: Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Thanks for reviews :) And sorry for long update.**

* * *

Naruto watched as the grown man took off his coat and set it on an empty coat hanger.

"Sasuke... on the news, I heard something about you getting beat up- Oh my God, who did that to you?" Itachi came up to his little brother and examined the damage done on him, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..."

Itachi then noticed the blond then smiled, "Thank you for taking care of my little brother."

"Uh, yeah. No problem."

_So this is his brother, but wait. He sounds so familiar. Maybe if he takes off his shades, then I'll probably know..._

"You're Naruto, right?"

"Itachi-"

Itachi ignored his brother, "I'm Itachi Uchiha." The man then took off his shades and it revealed a familiar, handsome, unforgettable face. Naruto then knew right away who this person was. And was very astonished to see him in person. But Sasuke's brother is a movie star? Something really hard to believe.

"Oh my god. You're Itachi Uchiha? How come I've never noticed the relation between you two?" Naruto looked back and forth between the two brothers, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm one of your biggest fans!"

"I have a lot of 'biggest fans' that's for sure. Sorry for asking this question all of a sudden, but by any chance do you fancy my little brother?"

"What the heck Itachi? Where did that come from?"

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Naruto."

Sasuke turned crimson and faced his back on to them.

"Yes, I do." Naruto said in a very confident way.

"Interesting... Who knew my little brother was gay." The older brother smirked, "Anyways, I came here for a different reason. Sasuke."

"What do you want?"

"I received a call from the school saying you were late to first period. I dropped you off at the school on time. How were you late? Does it explain why you're all beat up?"

Sasuke still facing the wall said, "I was late because... I went to our parents house to get something. And it doesn't explain why I'm all like this."

Naruto looked at Itachi, he looked like he wanted to kill Sasuke in a lighting flash. Naruto wanted to say a joke to break up the evil tension between the two, but figured it'd be a bad idea.

"I told you not to go there. You could've died in there-"

"I had to get something, ok? Geez."

"Um," Naruto interrupted, "During school today, Sasuke and I got jumped by four other guys."

"Four?" Itachi brought his attention to Naruto, "That doesn't seem quite fair."

"Yeah... they jumped us for a stupid reason, three of them were fighting me while the other one was beating Sasuke really bad." Naruto looked over at Sasuke who still had his back facing them, "Do you remember anything from it Sasuke?"

It was silent for some time, then Sasuke replied, "Not really. It really hurts to think right now. I just remember my head being bashed against the ground so many times then I blacked out."

"I see... By the way, they all got suspended from school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, But Neji is suspended for the rest of the year and has to do 500 hours of community service, and he's not allowed to use any source of social communication until his suspension is finished and the 500 hours of service. He deserved it alright!"

"I'm glad... what about you?"

"Oh, me? I can't go to school for 3 days."

Itachi felt alienated from the conversation.

"Sorry to break up your little conversation, but Sasuke I've reported of our abuse from our dad."  
"..."

"We are allowed to kill him at any time and the government will take care of the rest."

Sasuke sat up in the bed and looked at his brother, "Why can't they do it? I..I.."

"I told them I wanted to kill him myself, but I'm not going to be doing that."

"What...?"

"Here." He tossed a gun onto his lap and stood up, "You're gonna do it. I'm too busy, gonna be traveling tomorrow for another movie shoot."

"Wait- Itachi, you can't leave me like this! You have time, you can do it!"

Itachi turned to look at his little brother before leaving, "Sasuke, think about who's been damaged the most in our family. I've abandoned you in that hell of a household. You've been abused by our dad. And our mother... she never done anything. Therefore, I'm giving you the opportunity to take this honor in doing this. I would really love to kill dad, but I'm gonna hand all the fun to you, I don't deserve it." Itachi exited the room closing the door behind him.

The two boys were silent for a long time. Sasuke was just examining the gun his elder brother had given to him, while on the other hand Naruto was just watching his every move.

"Sasuke," Naruto finally broke the annoying silence. The black eyed kid gazed at the blond, "You're not alone... you don't have to go through everything by yourself. I'm here." Naruto cupped Sasuke's pale hands in his and smiled.

Sasuke's eyes trailed away from those blue ones and back looking the gun, "Thanks, but I'm-" Naruto interrupted him with an unexpected kiss that only lasted for seconds.

"When you get all better, I'm going to go with you. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. Never again."

Sasuke flushed and turned his head away from Naruto's.

"Oh yeah, you still haven't replied to my question."

Sasuke made eye contact with Naruto as his eyes widen, "Uh..."

"Never mind about it. I'm bothering you too much, and you need your rest. Call me if you need something, and I'll come right away. But I'll visit you everyday until you get better."

As Naruto was heading for the door, Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but soon closed after Naruto left.

* * *

"Naruto, you're grounded." His mom demanded.

"B-but, I didn't start the fight! They jumped us and-"

"You should know better."

"Mom!" Naruto looked at his mom pleadingly, but she shook her head. He then looked at his dad who looked like he was about to explode a volcano.

"Naruto, I understand that you never started this, but this is going to look bad on your reputation. You're grounded for 2 weeks, you're not allowed to go anywhere after school, but home."

Naruto sighed, "What about the weekends?"

"You're just going to have to stay home then too."

"Seriously? But I said to him I'd visit him everyday!"

"Naruto this isn't my problem, it's your's and you're going to have to deal with it, and I thought Kiba was your best friend."

Naruto blushed slightly, "Uh..."

"I know you'd visit Kiba everyday if something were to happen to him, but now you're bringing up this other guy who I don't even know. Did something happen..?"

"N-no. I'm going to my room."

Naruto rushed up the stairs into his room before his parents could ask anymore questions. He then went into his closet to search for his laptop, "I swear, if they know I'm bi, they'd make sure they take me to a doctor to make me straight."

Once after Naruto found his laptop his hopped onto his bed and signed onto Facebook. He scrolled down through his page because there's always somebody posting stuff on there.

"Blah, blah, blah... just girls posting crap, wanting to date me. What the heck, seriously? I'm off of facebook for just 2 days, and I come back with over 500 friend requests?" Naruto already has little over 3k friends on facebook, he's just that hot.

"Let's see, I'll check out the new feed."

As he was checking it, one post caught his eye about the fight at school today and Neji posted something.

**(A/N: I apologize ahead of time in any blondes are offended)**

**Neji Huuya**

_**Suspended for the rest of the school year. 500 hrs of community service to do. This is bull. Thanks Uzumaki.**_

**55 Likes**

_Wait, why is he even posting stuff on Facebook, I thought he couldn't go on any social networks. Or maybe he can only just go on today._

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_**Shut up! You're the one who started it. And why the hell you beat the crap out of Sasuke? I thought we were friends!**_

**Neji Huuya**

_**Naruto, Hinata just told me everything... Sorry.**_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_**Oh... I guess that's fine, but you should really be apologizing to Sasuke. You sent him to the hospital. Not looking too hot. Actually don't go there, or I'll kill you.**_

**Neji Huuya**

_**Okkkk. Why are you going all defensive when it comes to him? **_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_**None of your beeswax **_

**Neji Hyuuga**

_**You have a little light for him, don't you? ;P**_

**5 Likes**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_**Neji... I'm gonna beat the crap out of you. **_

**12 ****Likes**

**Ino Yamanaka **

_**Naruto, are you bi? cause I've heard rumors you've kissed Sasuke, and he didn't like it**_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_**Wtf Ino stfu. I don't chat with anyone whos a blonde and especially who has "ino" in their name *coughsl*tcough***_

**Ino Yamanaka **

_**Shut up Naruto, and what did you just type? I don't understand that...**_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_**This is exactly why... LIKE MEH! ;D**_

**80 Likes**

**Ino Yamanaka**

_**...what?**_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_**Just stop Ino. I don't talk with blondes. I guarantee you that you will live to be over 100 and a 100% chance if you don't chat with me**_

**Ino Yamanaka**

_**...**_

**Sai**

_**I agree with Naruto.**_

**20 Likes**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_**Woooo, Sai I forgive you and Gaara for beating me up, you barely done anything to me anyways.**_

**Sai**

_**I'm glad, because I wasn't trying my hardest. I only did it for the money.**_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_**...fjasdfknaslfiusfnwlifnd grr... whatever, it's over anyways...**_

**Sai**

_**By the way I'm dating Sakura, I asked her out today.**_

**11 Likes**

**Sakura Haruno**

_**:)**_

**30 Likes**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**scary and popular.. i LOVE your taste Sai**

**Sakura Haruno**

**...**

"That was a load of fun. Now I think I'll just post that I'm bi... might as well let the whole world know. Good thing I never added my parents as friends and blocked them. heh heh.."

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_**World... I'm bi. Don't judge me cause I'll hurt you.**_

Naruto then shut off this laptop as he cause likes and comments increase rapidly on this status and tossed it into his closet the lied down on his bed.

"Oh yeah, I should text Sasuke."

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Sasukeeeeeee...**_

He waited for a few minutes, but then no reply. "I wonder if he's snoozing already."

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**I can't leave my house for weeks, I'm grounded... Be safe! );**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Really?**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**I thought you were sleeping. And yes. sorry i can't visit you...**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**It's fine. I should get better within 2 weeks anyways, so until then.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Alrighty. Sleep well Sasuke, and don't let rapist get you, or uh people hit on you. then force you to date them cause they are desperate people golding diggin**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Are you trying to persuade me into thinking the hospital is a bad place to be? =/ **_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Nope, trying to make you to want me soo bad. I'm bringing my charms on, man ;D**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**...**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**heh, heh... nvm, i think my charms dont affect you (dang it!) Anyways, good night, sleep tight. Love you :D**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**night...**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Why won't you say you love me back?**_

_**...**_

Naruto waited for what to seem like almost 30 minutes for him to reply, but no response.

"What's up with him? Ah whatever, we've only just started dating, so I guess it's normal."

Naruto took a quick shower and changed into his pajamas then hit the sack.


	11. Chapter 11

I Hate My Life: Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Unfortunately this is the last chapter and hope you guys enjoy this ;)**

**AzarathMetrionZ, ****thanks for correction on Hyuuga. I hate typos and typos hate me. I'll fix that later though.**

* * *

**1 week later...**

Sasuke was able to move around now in the hospital, and his black eye and other injuries he got were healing. It was fun and all, but he didn't enjoy staying here. He met some really nice people here around his age too and played some board games with them such as chess. He texted Naruto everyday at almost every hour to kill his boredom.

"The hospital isn't a bad place," He said to himself as he headed towards the front entrance of the building. The door opened and he froze in his tracks. Neji and Hinata were together. Hinata held a bouquet of flowers, while Neji was just maybe trying to act cool.

The two Hyuugas spotted Sasuke and Hinata came up to him, "Um... Sasuke this is for you." She held out the bouquet of flowers with her pale fragile like hands. Sasuke rejected the offer by smacking it out of her hands.

"What the heck do you want, huh? You want to cause more trouble to me?"

"Hey!" Neji stepped right in front of her cousin who was frightened and faced the angry Uchiha, "If a girl hands you flowers, you should accept it."

"Please. I don't care."

"Why you little-"

"Please, stop fighting!" Hinata broke the hostile tension between the two boys and got their attention, "I'm sorry Sasuke. About the fight, it was all a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Sasuke looked at Neji whose face slightly reden.

"Yeah... Neji, he just assumes stuff most of the time when something happens to me and bad things happen. So please, forgive him!" Hinata pleaded.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to beat you up." Neji stammered.

Sasuke released a heavy sigh, "It's fine. It's over anyways."

"Well I'm leaving, let's go Hinata." Neji said as he headed out the door.

"Um..." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, "Is it true, are you dating Naruto?"

"Y-yeah... Why?"

Hinata frowned.

"Nothing, I've just seen posts on facebook last night... I was just curious and wanted to know if it was true."

"Well it is."

"I think it's weird personally and disgusting, why Naruto would date guys."

"..." Sasuke want to backfire at Hinata with words making her feel awful, but what was the point to waste all his energy on her? "Why are you even talking to me about this? If you're so jealous, go try to get Naruto back, oh wait... you can't because he's addicted to me as if I were his drug. Fuck off Hinata, I hate people like you." Sasuke crushed the flowers on the ground that she had wanted to give him. Tears fell out of the pale girl's eyes like a waterfall and she ran out of the hospital. "Geez..."

Sasuke headed back to his hospital room to lie down on his bed. He decided to text Naruto, so he whipped out his cell.

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**Naruto, Neji and Hinata came and visited me today.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**whaaa? why? did they do anything to you?**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**They came to apologize**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**I'm glad :D**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**But, Hinata thinks it's disgusting that we're dating**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**heh. i'm really not surprised, she likes me a lot, and has called me on skype and facebook for video chats and stuff. I reject them most of the time. I think she's just jealous and persistent. **_

_I knew it._

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**I see...**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**You didnt reply to my text last night**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**I didn't receive anything, my phone died.**_

_Ugh, I just didn't want to reply to it._

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**I see. It's nothing. um, when are you getting out of the hospital?**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**Next week Friday.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki: **_

_**Perfect! I'll be ungrounded when I get home from school by then ;D And I'll come pick you up, okay? You can stay at my house, my parents won't mind :P**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**I'm staying at Itachi's place though...**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**but you live like a million miles away from school =/ how are you planning on getting on time to school?**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_**Just until Itachi gets back'**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki:**_

_**Wooooo**_

_**I gotta go now. Chores. Bleh. Text ya later**_

Sasuke set his phone besides him on the dark steel night stand. He then decided to rest in bed since there's nothing for him to do anyways.

"Will I still like Naruto after my dad is dead?" He asked himself, "I wonder..." He held the out the pistol his brother gave him and pretended to be shooting, "I don't want to know what it feels like to lose a parent, I don't want to kill him..."

A knocking was heard on the door, Sasuke rapidly stuck the pistol in the drawer of the nightstand.

"Sasuke I'm here to do a physical on you," Said the nurse from behind the door, "I need to check on how you're doing, so please strip into a gown in the closet."

"Okay." Sasuke headed for the closet and withdrew a white gown and clenched it in his hands, "I think I'll go insane if I kill my dad. I won't feel happiness at all."

* * *

**Next week Friday evening...**

"Mom," called Naruto as he headed towards the front door, "I'm going out! I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"What, at this hour? Are you going out with Hinata?"

"Uh. no. She ended up being a jerk, so I stopped dating her. I'm dating someone else."

"Ooo..." Naruto's mom whistled as she paused momentarily from her cooking and gazed at her blond son with a smile slowly forming at her lips, "Now who is this lucky duckling?"

"I'll tell you later, maybe. I'm running late, so... see ya!"

"Naru-" He cut of his red haired mother by shutting the door as he made his great escape. Probably not the best idea to do to a parent, but he had no other choice in mind.

"Okay, time to go pick up Sasuke and go to his parents house." He cheered as he ran down the street to the hospital.

* * *

"Oh..." Naruto said to himself as he approached the hospital. He found his dark haired date waiting out there well dressed with a nice onyx trench coat along with new tan skinny jeans and black converse. His black eye and his bruises were all gone too!

Naruto smirked, _Just like he's ready for a date. _But then the blond looked at himself for a second. He was wearing an orange hoodie, sweat pants, and red converse. _Ugh, and his date isn't well dressed..._

"Sasuke," he called which brought his attention, "Looking smexy." Naruto embraced Sasuke really tight in his arms then pecked him on his cheek.

Sasuke's pale skin flushed a violent crimson then pushed Naruto away. "Let's go." He began walking away from him almost becoming one with the dark.

Naruto stood there bewildered for a second then shook his head, "Ah! Hey, wait up! He ran after the male who didn't reply a single word yet for as a while as they walked.

_Grr... what is up with him? Has he lost his interest in me? the thought pondered in his head as they came to Sasuke's neighborhood._

They went into Sasuke's yard. but hiding behind some bushes.

"Hey," whispered Naruto. The two boys were crouched low on the ground. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He replied sternly, "Just shut up." Sasuke rustled his hand through his pocket pulling out his pistol.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, "Ok? Now with attitude? I don't know what's up with you right now, but can't you act any nicer?" He stood up, "I haven't seen you in a while and I've died to see you, and I deserve this talk from you."

"Naru-"

"No! You- whoa!" The angry and confused blond tripped over some vines making a faceplant into the yard out from behind the bushes, "Oww..."

"A deep displeased voice growled above Naruto, "Excuse me, but why are you in my yard at this time of night?"

Naruto lifted his head and spat out some dirt and saw that man was Sasuke's dad. _ Oh snap!_

"Oh, hello there sir. Ain't it a quite a nice night this evening?"

The grown old man raised a brow, "I think I've seen you before..."

_He's getting onto me! Where the heck is Sasuke? _"No, that can't be right because..."

Naruto heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. Sasuke confronted his dad with a confident face with the pistol in his right hand. Fugaku smirked and put his hands on his hips. The enmity between father and son grew, Naruto knew this wasn't going to end happily.

The old man laughed hysterically. Creeped out, Naruto got up and stood by Sasuke's side, "I've expected you to come, not in a million years! Since now you've come, I'm going to make this quick, your mother would be proud." Fugaku slipped a pocket knife from his sleeve into his hand,

_Knife vs. gun. Sasuke clearly has the advantage, but... WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS?!_

Fast as lighting, Fugaku made the first move at Sasuke. Naruto panicked and took a quick glance as Sasuke. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. _Dammit Sasuke, of all the times, why now? _ He pulled him down the rough grass with him as the angry father charged at his son. Naruto took the impacts of the hit taking a cut arm.

"Ngh..." He clasped onto his bleeding shoulder.

"Naruto I..."

"Sasuke, do you realize his intent is to kill you? This is real life, man!"

"I-I can't do it. I can't hurt him."

"Don't worry." The murderous voice from above said. "If you can't kill me, it makes my work easier in killing you, so stay still." Fugaku raised his knife.

"Move! Move the fuck out!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke leaped out from below the crazy man on a murder spree. He aimed the ground with his knife stuck in the grass. Be began trying to pull it out.

"Sasuke, now! Do it!"

Sasuke looked at the pistol. His hands trembled with fear.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Naruto, I can't!" Sasuke looked at him with teary eyes. It immediately made him feel bad too, for no reason, "He's my only dad, and the only one I will ever have."

"Sasuke, he's crazy! Focus and just shoot him and everyone will be happy, the end."

"Everyone..." he repeated.

Sasuke's dad finally pulled the knife from the ground. He looked more hostile like than ever. He put his attention on the injured blond who was still holding onto his arm, "If I get rid of you first, I don't have to worry about Sasuke." He slowly came up to the blond who was struggling trying to get up.

"Fuck..." Naruto said under his breath, "Sasuke, come on! You know what's right!"

"What is right?" He slowly pointed the pistol at his dad.

"You won't shoot, right?" His dad stopped and looked at his son, "Sasuke, I'm sorry for everything. To be honest, I was really stressed about Itachi running away from home, so I let out all my anger on you. I'm sorry, please just come back home." He opened his arms out like a kind father waiting for his son to jump in.

"No," Sasuke shook his head, "Itachi told me everything."

"Itachi, he's still alive?" Fugaku's happy expression changed fast.

"The government is watching you, so if I kill you now... they take care of the rest."

"Please, there's no way you could kill me." He smirked and came up to the blond and crouched down. He pressed the blade against his tan cheek.

"Ngh..." The blade was gradually trying to make a cut on his skin. Sasuke couldn't bare to watch, yet he didn't want to kill his father. What is the right choice he had to make?

Sasuke remembered what his father did before, he tried to kill him one night. There's no way he could forgive him ever for doing that. Naruto did everything for a while now trying to protect him, and could he let that all go to waste by his father killing him?  
Sasuke steadied his aim at his father and shoot in right in the head. The shoot was heard throughout the quiet neighborhood and died really fast.

Naruto gasped for air and scooted as far away as he could from the dead man in front of him.

A noise from the front door of his house was heard. The two boys saw a young beautiful woman with dark hair like Sasuke's. She looked down and frowned at the dead man in sight.

"I knew a day like this would come." her spoke with a disappointed voice, "I'm sorry Sasuke, I couldn't do anything for you nor your brother. Your father would kill me if I had done anything to stop him from what he was doing... so I watched."

"Mom..." Sasuke cried.

"Therefore. Kill me. Now I deserve to go to hell with him." She spread out her arms.

"No I can't! You don't deserve it!"

"Sasuke, as your mother, listen to me. If I say something, you do it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who slowly nodded, his eyes gazed back upon his serious innocent mother who was basically held hostage by this horrible man. Sasuke sucked up being afraid and shoot his mother too.

_Ah My Gawd! Who knew this would end so.. so horrible! _ Naruto eventually got himself and walked up to Sasuke who held his head down.

"Sasuke." He put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Sasuke was trembling, even Naruto could feel it. Naruto doesn't know what it's like to kill your own parents and he wasn't sure himself how he could get Sasuke back to reality.

"Itachi said it would feel good," Sasuke mumbled.

"What?"

"Am I different?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought I'd hate you after killing him... no. It wasn't just him. I killed both of them. I killed two. And I hurt you... I'm sorry." Sasuke buried his face into his hands and cried.

_So this is why he was so mad when I picked him up..._

Naruto lifted Sasuke's head and slapped him across the face, "Listen Sasuke, it's over now. I hate to see you cry. So please, don't cry."

Sasuke stared at Naruto and blinked twice and closed his eyes while dropping the pistol he held. He then opened his eyes and smiled at Naruto.

"Come on, let's go home." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand as they walked back to his house.

"But, what about your arm?"

"Don't worry, I'm enduring all of this pain just for you."

Sasuke frowned, "I'm sorry, I made you get hurt."

"Stop apologizing. It's fine. You're making me sound like him weak! It's ruining my ego!"

The two boys looked at each other and laughed.

Sasuke kissed Naruto unexpectedly on his lips, Naruto blushed.

"W-what was that?"

"It was a kiss." Sasuke let of Naruto's hand and stood in front of him.

"Naruto, I love you."

_Oh my gosh, he's finally said it! _Naruto's face turned twice as red, "Sasuke you're embarrassing me! Don't say it now..."

"But there's no one out here."

"Yes there is."

"Who...?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand once again, "The creepers! Now lets go back to my place so we can do some stuff!"

The two boys ran down the quiet streets hand in hand forgetting what happened tonight so they can move on with their lives.

**4 years later...**

It was nighttime, Sasuke and his fiancé, Naruto, were at his parent's grave site as they said their prayers and looked upon it once more.

The blond who wore an orange sweater, dark blue jeans, and some hiking shoes let out a huge sigh, "Memories... Are you still upset about them, Sasuke?"

Sasuke wore a navy blue collar and a white sweater vest upon it along with black skinny jeans and Nike hightops. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Nope, because they're up there." He pointed up into the sky among all the bright stars.

Naruto smiled and pushed Sasuke down on the soft grass while Naruto topped him.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto pulled Sasuke's sweater vest of and began to unbutton his blue collar.

"What do you think?" he sang as he finally got his shirt off and worked on his pants.

Sasuke shivered as he felt a small breeze. "Ehh? We can't do it here! Naruto, where's you're respec-"

He was cut of by a long deep french kiss. Sasuke moaned as he felt a hand touch him were he felt a lot of pleasure from.

Naruto released from the kiss, "Sex at your parent's grave site. They'd be definitely be happy to see that we're doing great. Haha, come on, put your clothes on you're going to be spending the night at my dorm." He winked and it sent chills down Sasuke's spine, "I'll meet you in the car." He walked off leaving Sasuke by his lonesome to put his clothes back on.

"Geez that Naruto, full of surprises." Once he zipped up his pants and put on this shoes and headed back to Naruto's car, he took one quick glance back at the grave. Then looked at the sky.

_An interesting angel you've sent me. And I'm quite happy with him. Thank you._

The moon's phosphorescence shined upon Sasuke has he got back into the car satisfied with his new life, and forever happy with the gift He gave him.


End file.
